Anguish
by Mistress-Neko
Summary: Drizzt begins to wonder if he will ever work up the nerve to tell Cattibrie how he feels about her. However, as he struggles with his emotions, an old enemy seeks revenge. Cattibrie is the only one who can save him now. Chptr 28 up!
1. Confused Thoughts

[Disclaimer]  
  
I do not own any of the characters belonging to R.A. Slavatore, or any of the characters of the Forgotten Realms. I also do not own any of the songs written in this fiction, as they are all owned by either Linkin Park or Evanescence. I do, however own any other characters that I will be using in this fiction and will hunt down and hurt anyone who uses them. *narrow eyes*  
  
[A/N]  
  
There are going to be a couple of scenes where poor Drizzt is going to be tortured, so please, forgive, as I am warning you now.  
  
I am also ignoring the events of The Thousand Orcs **scowl** because I just don't like them and they do not purtain to this story.  
  
This is my first fiction, so please, R/R!! **wink wink, smirk**  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
He stood on the edge of Bruenor's Climb, his trademark lavender eyes looking out over the lights of the distant Bryn Shander. Though his eyes gazed into the distance, his thoughts whirled within the halls of the dwarves if Icewind Dale. It had been almost four months since Wulfgar and Delly had come to the dale with Colson, with Delly's hoping that the two-year-old would grow into a fine woman. And now, the couple were expecting to have a child of their own, a brother or sister for the small child.  
  
And now, after watching the little girl, the drow ranger was seriously considering his and Catti-brie's decision not to act upon the love they shared.  
  
He silently cursed himself as he watched the stars in the sky, sparkling brightly above his head. Though words have never passed between them, they both knew how they felt about eachother, and kept it to themselves.  
  
But now, he was having second thoughts.  
  
He would watch as Catti-brie played with little Colson, laughing at the affectionate name "Aunt Cat." She also laughed at the mispronounced name of the ranger as "Uncle Drizzit." The drow smiled as he remembered the smile on the woman's face as she spent hours with the bright little girl from _________.  
  
He sighed, running his slender fingers through his waist length white hair. He had no idea how to proceed to tell Catti-brie how he felt, and he didn't want to ruin the relationship over the time that the barbarian had been absent. Shaking his head ruefully, he looked again to the distant villages of Ten-Towns.  
  
Next to one of the smaller, yet closer towns, Bruenor had had a home built for his adopted son and his wife for their developing family. Ever since then, the drow has noticed that the dwarf king would look upon either Drizzt or Catti-brie with a sparkle inhis eye that remained a mystery to both of them. The next morning, he noted, Catti-brie would be returning from the home of Wulfgar and Delly to from yet another visit.  
  
His slender, black-skinned fingers lightly touched the unicorn pendant around his neck as he again looked up into the sky, closing his grip around it and closing his eyes.  
  
He desperately needed Meliekki's guidance on this. In all his concentration, he did not notice the telltale glowing of infrared eyes watching him.  
  
*****  
  
"What are ye lookin' at, Catti-brie?" Delly smiled as the young woman jumped in surprise from hearing her friend's voice. "Ye look as if somethin' is on yer mind, would ye mind tellin' me?"  
  
"I don't know Delly," she said softly, looking again out the window at Bruenor's Climb. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw a small figure standing attop the mountain. "Drizzt has been actin' a lot different lately. Ever since ye and Wulfgar came here from Waterdeep to live in the Dale."  
  
"I've noticed that." Delly smiled. "Whenever he's here with ye, when ye're playing with Colson, he gets this strange look in his eyes, like he's longin' for somethin', but I don't know exactly what. Ye'r e right though, Cat, he has been actin' strange."  
  
"I only wonder why though, Delly," she looked at her friend as she sat down on the bed next to her. "He hasn't really been talkin' much lately either, and he's been goin' to Silverymoon more and more often." She sighed. "If only I knew why, I would help him through whatever he's goin' through, but he just won't open up to me. He usually does to, and that's what's worryin' me about this."  
  
"Ye love him, don't ye??" Delly asked softly, wrapping one hand around Catti-brie's. "The way ye talk about him, there's something in yer voice." Her smile widened slightly. "I know it, Cat. There's somethin' there."  
  
Catti-brie smiled slightly as she looked at her friend. "Yes, Delly, it's been that way for a a while." She said quietly. "We both know how the other feels, we've just haven't really done anythin' about it. And I don't even, really remember why we haven't. I didn't even know about it until ye brought it up Delly. He hasn't mentioned anythin' about it, so, I don't really know what to do, or really, how he feels."  
  
"I have a feelin' that he is feelin' the exact same way Cat." She smiled at the hesitating woman. "I can feel somethin' there that he isn't talkin' about and I think ye should talk to him and find out when ye get back."  
  
Catti-brie smiled, looking at the expecting woman sitting next to her. "I'm thinkin' ye're right Delly. I'll be askin' him what's got him in such a tight knot when I get back to me da's halls."  
  
Delly smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. The rest of the evening the two women talked about what was going on in Ten-Towns and other places in the Dale.  
  
-- I know, I know, not very long, exactly, and not much activity, but I'll be working on it. Not sure if I got Catti-brie's or Delly's accents right though. Oh well, R/R!!! Tell me if you like !! 


	2. Night Terrors

--Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I really like having people tell me what they think. Makes for good changes!! ^-^ And thanks, Icingdeath, for correcting me on that. I hadn't been able to remember where Colson had been born, so I just made little underline thingies. Thx!! And I'm sorry I haven't uploaded sooner but my laptop wouldn't cooperate and download the chapter. **grrrrrr** p  
  
Any way, on with the story !!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Her screams pressed through to her as he struggled violantly against his chains, trying to get to her. He knew what was happening to his beloved Catti-brie, and yet he was completely powerless to stop it. The poisoned whip bit into his skin again and again, already the still raw and painful welts that were already across his skin. He fought not to cry out form pain as he listened to his enemies, long forgotten, rape the woman he loved. He fought back tears as he felt the fire burn his skin and the maniacal laughter of those holding him captive with Catti-brie.  
  
"You will never see her again, Second Boy Do'Urden." He cackled in his captive's ear. "After all the years that I spent looking for you, you are not getting away from me. I will kill you, destroyer of my house, but not before I have watched you suffer watching your pretty human die."  
  
"NO!" The drow ranger screamed, angry tears falling down his stained cheeks. His body felt like it was on fire and his wrists burned where he had struggled against them. He knew that she was suffering right now and had every right to blame him. His lavender eyes widened as he watched her being brought into the same cell that he was in. "CATTI-BRIE!!!!"  
  
His lavender eyes widened as they chained her next to him with her back outward to the cold stone room. He knew what they were going to do to her now. The drow male next to him pulled out his whip, snapping it taut as he smiled maliciously. She made a small sound of pain as the metal pionts on the whip dug into her skin. He flinched when he saw the red welt across her back. Slowly, hoping that their captors wouldn't notice, he moved one of his hands to wrap it around the one closest to him, to tell her that he was there.  
  
Through all of this, the older, red-haired man watched, with a satisfaction in his eyes from what was happening to the drow he had been hunting for years.  
  
The ranger closed his eyes, his other wrist struggling against the chains holding him, against the spikes set on the inside of them, no matter what pain it caused. All he wanted was to get free and help her, to fight against the people in the room long enough for her to runaway before they killed him slowly. He could no longer hold back the tears that flowed down his face from his lavender eyes.  
  
After how long they stopped, he didn't know, all he knew was that Catti-brie sagged in her chains, unable to stand on her own. To him it said that he had failed to keep her out of danger, to keep anything from happening to her, and that he had only utterly failed. Slowly, he turned his head to meet her eyes, as she spoke quietly, for only him to hear.  
  
Her voice was weak as she looked up at him through pain-filled eyes, tears shimmering within their sapphire depths. She looked into his eyes with a look of resignation. Her voice was barely audible to his sensative hearing.  
  
"I love ye Drizzt Do'Urden." She closed her eyes in pain, her life blood flowing from a deep wound on her back. "I always have. Don't ye be forgettin' it either, don't ye ever be forgettin' it."  
  
  
  
"No!! Catti-brie!!" Drizzt threw himself forward in his bed, eyes wide, breaths hard and uneven. He was drenched in a cold sweat, images and pain from the night terrors lingering upon his mind and body.  
  
When the door opened, the drow had stood up, going over to his dresser to fetch a tunic for wartmth. Regis stepped into the room, still slightly bleary from being wakened moments before. He watched as Drizzt let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to his bed, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.  
  
"Is something bothering you??" The halfling was surprised when the ranger jumped at his voice. "You cried out for Catti-brie. Did something wrong??"  
  
Drizzt turned towards the halfling, a rueful smile on his face. "You can say that, Regis. I didn't know I called out for her," his melodic voice softened, to where he could barely heard. "At least, not outside of the terrors plaguing me."  
  
"Have you been having night terrors?" The halfling asked curiously, going to stand where the ranger had sat down in the edge of the bed. When the drow placed his face in his face and nodded almost imperceptibly, Regis walked over and hopped onto the side of the bed, next to his friend. "Do you want to talk about it at all??"  
  
Drizzt slowly began to tell Regis the halfling what he had seen in his nightmare, almost reluctant to tell the halfling about the details. By the end, the drow was looking at the halfling with an almost desperate look one his face, as if he was asking his friend what all of it meant.  
  
"If only I knew what it all meant, Regis, I would be able to know what to do about it." He buried his face in his hands, his long white hair falling forward to hide his face. "I know that this is trying to tell me something, but I need to know what."  
  
"Well, when we go to Silverymoon for that banquet, you can ask the Lady Alustriel, she'll know what's going on." The halfling smiled softly. "But now you can go to bed, and peaceful sleep to you Drizzt!"  
  
With that, the smaller than average halfling walked out the door and down the hall, back to his room.  
  
*****  
  
He hung in chains in front of her, his lavender eyes filled with pain, curled up on himself from the poison running through his body. She had seen this image many time before in her dreams, but never so clearly, but it had also changed from what had really happened on that fateful day in the Underdark.  
  
They were back in Menzoberranzan, below the Baenre Complex. Here was where she and Entreri had found Drizzt after he had been taken. But this time, the chains were magically locked, and neither she nor Entreri could open them, neither could get the pure-hearted ranger of Mielikke out of his chains. Tears poured down her face as she tried to get through the chains using Taulmaril to destroy the chains, but to no avail. They were somehow enchanted against it.  
  
"Come on Drizzt," She said softly as she tried watched Entreri try to unlock them once again. "Stay with us ye durned ranger. Come on, we'll get ye out of here. I promise ye. Just don't leave me here with that damned asassin. We're goin' to get back to Mithril Hall, just don't ye dare leave us here."  
  
His voice was hoarse as he spoke quietly, swallowing hard as he looked into her sapphire eyes. "Cat, Entreri, you both need to get out of here, the drow are already on their way down here. They'll find you and kill you. Just get yourselves out of here. Leave me here. I'll be fine - "  
  
"No ye won't Drizzt." She placed a hand on either side of his face, looking down into those ever unique eyes. "I'm not goin' to lose ye again. Not after I almost lost ye the first time. Don't ye be going now."  
  
A rueful smile played across his split and swollen lips. "I don't want to, but I have to. I'll see you again Cat." He whispered. "Just leave, you can't afford to take me with you anyway. Just go, both of you."  
  
With a reluctance in his eye that the drow had never before seen, Entreri pulled her away from him and began to pull her up the passageway leading to the outside of the Baenre Complex, and away from their slowly dying companion.  
  
  
  
Sitting up in her bed, Catti-brie looked out the window towards where's Bruenor's Climb was in the mountains. She couldn't believe what her dreams had just shown her. It had been so long since she had seen those images in her dreams that they surprised, and scared her. The memory had changed this time also, but she didn't know why. Shaking her head, the auburn-haired woman laid back down on her bed and went back to sleep with and unremembered dream.  
  
--I know, kind of pathetic that they both have a similar dream, but, ho hum, couldn't come up with anything else. Don't know what it is with me and dream sequences. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can though, but I don't know exactly when that is going to be though .... R/R Though !!!! 


	3. Enemies Abroad

--Thx, Icingdeath and Silverwolf7, I really appreciate the reviews, and that you don't think that they are bad. ^-^ And I will be trying to update as much as possible, but with school ( p ) its going to be really hard. I'm also trying to start a Legolas fanfiction to, so that will be cool. **grins widely** THX AGAIN !!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"We're leavin' for Silverymoon in a few days ye drow." Bruenor looked at the dark elf that was standing in his office rooms, looking at the invitation. The ranger smiled as he looked at the denial of the use of something that would have been convenient.  
  
"You refused the use of one of her fiery chariots?" Drizzt said slowly, a small smile on his face. He sighed as the dwarf glared promptly at him. "It would have saved a lot of trouble if we had, especially with Wulfgar's family in-tow."  
  
"We won't be needin' one of them damned carriages," the dwarf responded, looking down at the map closely. "They're too much trouble. Besides, its better to be on the long road anyway."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that my friend." Drizzt chuckled, looking again at his close friend. "Or, maybe the reason that you don't want to use one is the fact that you have yet to figure out how to drive one of them."  
  
"That be none o' yer business." Bruenor fumed, promptly glaring at Drizzt. "And that's not the reason we're not usin' one anyway. Now, why don't ye start packin', and tell Catti-brie to start packin' her things also."  
  
"Alright." Drizzt smiled as he walked out the door. "If you say so, my friend."  
  
*****  
  
"Come in," she called as she sat up, from where she had been lying on her bed, still fairly weary from her ride from her visit with Delly and Colson. Wulfgar had been with the barbarians, for reasons that she didn't know.  
  
"Well, this is the last place I expected to find you." She looked in surprised as Drizzt gave her a strange smile, leaning against the door frame of her room. "We're going to be leaving for Silverymoon in a few days." At her curious look, the ranger of Mielikke explained. "Apparently there is a banquet and Alustriel has proclaimed me a guest of honor, though I have no idea why."  
  
Catti-brie smiled and looked at the person she had known for so long. "I'd be thinkin' that ye do know why ye're gettin' that honor, and ye're just too embarressed to be tellin' us about it."  
  
A blush found its way across his face, and he was glad that his dark skin hid it. He actually didn't have any idea why the Lady of Silverymoon was giving him such a high honor. "Cat, I have absolutely no idea why she is doing this for me."  
  
Shaking her head, Catti-brie smiled and walked over to stand in front of the elf that she had traveled with over the Sea of Swords with for six years. She looked into his lavender eyes, seeing that they were glazed, as he was deep in thought. She lightly touched his arm, leaning closer to him as she spoke softly.  
  
"I'll be thinkin' that ye do know, and ye just don't realize it for yerself yet." Kissing his warm cheek, she walked out the door and down the hallway to Regis's room.  
  
Clearly almost completely stunned by the actions of Catti-brie, Drizzt walked to his room, lightly touching where she had kissed him. As he continued walking, he didn't realize that his blush had deepened and was now clearly visible.  
  
*****  
  
Far away, closer to Silverymoon, but still near a mountain range, there was someone that was waiting for the Companions of the Hall. The once red-haired man nodded the ones helping him in his plans.  
  
"So," he smirked, his hand stroking the head of his old dog. "You know when that damned elf is going to be coming through here? You know what the plan is then?"  
  
The small band of dark elves nodded. The one in the center, apparently their leader, smiling with an evil light in his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Of course we know what to do." His smile was wicked as he pulled the carefully poisoned whip from his belt. "Anything to get back at Drizzt Do'Urden for such humiliation while we attended the Melee Magthere. I can't wait to hear his screams."  
  
He laughed at the confused look on the large human's face. His infrared seeing eyes glittered as he thought of what he would be doing to the age-old enemy.  
  
"But remember," the human continued," I get my share of damage to that did such horrid things to me."  
  
"Don't worry, human," the small, un-housed rogue smiled. "You will get your chance for revenge, just as I will get mine."  
  
--Oooooh, but you weren't expecting that. **grins evilly** short chappie. I'll give a cyber treat to whoever guesses whose after poor Drizzt!! R/R!! 


	4. On the Road Again

-- Thank you all of those for guessing. I just finished reading The Dark Elf Trilogy for the 100th time, so that's what gave me the idea. ^-^ But, you'll just have to continuing reading this fic in order to find out. D **evil smirk**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Well, the road seems to be clear." Drizzt looked up at the sky, looking at the sky. They had been traveling for about a week. It had been fairly uneventful thus far, and the ranger wanted to keep it that way, since Delly and Colson wouldn't be able to defend themselves in an attack.  
  
As he walked ahead of the group, he felt a slight tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he smiled and the two-year-old walking by his side. Colson looked up at her uncle through her bright blue eyes, curiousity gleaming within them.  
  
"Uncle Drizzit?" She asked softly, sliding her small hand into his slender one. "Why aren't you married yet?"  
  
Drizzt blushed at the innocent question, once again glad that his dark skin hid the reaction. He thought for a few minutes before answerring the small child's question.  
  
"Well, Colson, I just haven't found the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smiled at her as she looked up at him questioningly. "But, when I find her, I will ask her to marry me. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Smiling, the two-year-old smiled at him. "Yep! I just hope that you find her soon, Uncle Drizzit."  
  
With a smile, thre ranger lifted the child up so that she was sitting on his shoulders, looking around. She laughed as he reached up and poked her sides with his free hand, laughing as hre listened to her laughter.  
  
  
  
Catti-brie watched from the wagon as Drizzt and Colson walked ahead of the group, laughing. Delly smiled warmly as she saw the expression on her friend's face, recognizing it.  
  
"He'll be a good father one day, don't ye think, Cat?" She asked as she watched the scene with her. "Colson really seems to enjoy bein' with him. And he's always smilin' when she's with him."  
  
Catti-brie smiled slightly as she thought about how true that statement was at that moment. "Yeah, you can say that, I guess Delly." She turned back to find her friend smiling at her knowingly. "What are ye lookin' at mre like that for, Delly?"  
  
"Ye have that same sparkle in yer eye that he normally gets whren he's watchin' ye with Colson, Cat." She said softly, taking Catti-brie's hand in her own, while frowning slightly and shaking her head. "Ye haven't told him how ye feel yet, have ye?"  
  
Catti-brie sighed, looking at the woman only a few months from giving birth to a child. "No, Delly," she said quietly, looking down at the dirt road below her feet. "I haven't. I'm just, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him how I feel just yet. I'm just not ready for this, even though I have a feeling that he is."  
  
Delly laughed softly. "Well, I have a feeling that ye're right about that Cat."  
  
The young woman smiled and continued watching the two-year-old and the ranger. "Though, he's always seemed really comfortable around kids." She chuckled as she remembered some of the times after Drizzt had been passing through Silverymoon. The children, human and elven alike, had seen him and had run over, all of them asking him questions. Apparently there had been many tales after the dwarves of Mithril Hall, and what aid had been sent to them, and many of the children had been eager to hear what the ranger's part in the large battle had been. With a smile on his face, the drow had told the eager bunch what had happened. "Like the one time we went to Silverymoon after the battle with the drow. I have never seen him weave a tale such as that, even though I had been there next to him . . . "  
  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening passed by peacefully, uneventfully and soon the companions were forced to stop to make camp. Drizzt claimed the first watch, sitting infront of the fire, his eyes staring into the stinging flames. His mind wondered, as it had done much of the time when he was alone, after Wulfgar and Delly had come to the Dale with Colson.  
  
"Is there something on your mind this evening, my friend?" The deep voice startled the drow, since he had assumed that everyone but himself was fast asleep. "I've never been able to catch you off of your guard before now."  
  
The ranger sighed, leaning back against a tree close to the fire. "Aye, it has been. A lot of things actually."  
  
Wulfgar sat down on the other side of the fire, watching his close friend intently. "If you want to talk about it?"  
  
Drizzt sighed, turning his gaze to the stars above his head. "Not really," his voice was soft, causing the barbarian to lean forward to hear him. "Everything is so confusing right now," he closed his eyes, not knowing what else to say. "And at this moment, I don't know what to say."  
  
Wulfgar smiled, looking at the drow ranger sitting just on the other side of the fire. He had a feeling that he know what was going through his companion's mind. Delly had talked to him a few nights ago about what she had seen was with both Drizzt and Catti-brie.  
  
"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me." He stood, stretching his arms to that it seemed as if he was taller tham his already near-seven-foot high stature. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think that I'll leave you to your watch in peace my friend."  
  
The drow smiled slightly, watching his friend go back to lie besides his sleeping wife and daughter. Looking back up at the sky, Drizzt had a feeling that it would be a long night.  
  
Until he heard, something his elven hearing only barely picked up, the cry of a frightened child...  
  
--Mu-ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Cliffhanger!! **evil smirk** Now the action begins to pick up!!!!!!!! D Thought the little part with Colson would be cute, ^-^. I'll try and update soon, hehehe. You'll just have to wait until then. R/R!! or else **evil music playing** 


	5. Discovering the Truth

--Well, I guess I should continue with the story, instead of letting you hang now, shouldn't I ? **evil smirk** But I think I'll only reveal one of the people that are after Drizzt, just to keep you reading. **evil, maniacal laughter** But, I don't know yet. Hmm. Just read to find out!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Without another thought, Drizzt took off into the woods, absolutely positive that the companions were safe while he would only be gone for a short while to bring the child to safety. If worse came to worse, he would be able to come back before the others knew that he was gone. Or at least, that was what he hoped.  
  
The forest at this time of the night was pitch black, the moon was not even able to shine through the thick canopy. Aware that he was not able to see in the spectrum of light, the drow allowed his sight to slip into the heated vision of the infrared spectrum. Drizzt then continued running, his violet eyes glowing clearly through in the thick darkness, allowing him to see in the dense woodlands.  
  
He continued running for what seemed like forever, with worry for the child in the distance flowing through him. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached where he knew the child to be. Slowing down and taking to the trees, he slowly slide on of his enchanted scimitars, Icingdeath, out of its sheath, also pulling the onyx statue out of a large pouch on his belt. He called softly to the panther, bringing it from its home on the Astral Plane.  
  
"Come to me, my shadow," he called quietly in the drow tongue, quickly drawing Twinkle and dimming it's normal twilight glow. As soon as the panther appeared, Drizzt only motioned to where he was still able to hear the child's pleas for help. She seemed to nod, before silently moving off through the trees and to the other side of the clearing. After making sure that even he couldn't see the Astral creature, he looked down into the clearing from his perch.  
  
There was an elven child being held in the clearing, by a group of about six drow warriors. To his surprise, the members of the group each carried a snake whip, mainly used by the High Prietesses of Lolth. His lavender eyes widened as he began to recognize the leader of the group. He cursed softly as he watched them all have their turn at whipping the sobbing child.  
  
"Your parents, along the your entire family and clan, are dead. You'll never see them again, for all the days you live, elfling." The leader said that word as if it were a curse. The little one couldn't have been more than four or five years old. A cruel smile made its way onto the familiar drow's slender features as he snapped his whip menacingly. "But don't worry, you may be joining them very soon, if you do as I say."  
  
The ellfing's wide blue eyes were fixed on the site before him, sobs shaking his tiny frame. Stray locks of the little one's pale gold hair had fallen into his face, having come undone from the small braids that had been lovingly woven my his mother. Drizzt felt ill, seeing the carnage that was so openly displayed infront of the small elven child.  
  
There were two headless corpses, along with several others, all around him. The two directly in front of the elfling, the ones that had been decapitated, the ranger assumed, were the little one's parents. They had likely been the leaders of the small clan, judging from the male's armor, and the female's clothing. It appeared as if they had both died, to keep their child from the blades of the drow warriors.  
  
"Ame, Ada." The small child knelt down beside the headless corpses of his mother and father. As the drow listened, he realized that the elfling was speaking in the elven tongue, unable to understand any other language. "No, no, no."  
  
The elfling continued to sob as the group of drow warriors laughed at him, taunting him cruelly about how his family, how everything and everyone he knew and loved, was gone. Looking across the clearing and meeting Guenwyvar's gleaming green eyes, he nodded slowly.  
  
*****  
  
A surprised cry came from the one of the drow on the group as 600 pounds of muscle and sleek black fur sprang upon him, throwing him to the ground, claws already working furiously. The rest of the group called out, and half a dozen more drow came from hiding places in the woods, all bearing finely edged swords and hand crossbows with poisoned darts. All of them were ready as the renegade dark elf, Drizzt Do'Urden, sprang from his hiding spot in the trees.  
  
Kelnozz only smiled wickedly as everything he had been planning fell into into its precise placing.  
  
All exactly as planned.  
  
--Muhahaha!! Again another cliffhanger!! **evil grin** I think reading one to many stories with cliffhangers is wearing off on me... lol. Sorry about the short chapter, but I have a lot of homework, and parents are REALLY nagging me about it. **sigh** R/R or I will make every worse than I planned!! **evil snicker** 


	6. Fallen

--Well, I'll admit it, I'm bored. I don't feel like doing my homework either, so I thought that I'd give you guys another chapter. ^-^ Any ways... Thought that I might be able to get a few other POV in here, other than what is happening to poor Drizzt. **evil smirk** you have now idea what I have in store for him in future chapters. **evil grin**  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Back at the campsite, where the rest of the companions were sleeping, Catti-brie stirred, wondering what has awoken her. To her surprise, when she sat up and looked around, Drizzt wasn't sitting near the fire like he had been when she had fallen asleep. Standing, she stretched her arms and walked over to stoke the fire, since the drow hadn't kept it up like he usually did.  
  
Looking into the flames, she thought about everything that had been happening over the last few days. She had been enjoying watching Drizzt interact with Colson, who also seemed fine with being with her uncle. The young woman chuckled. That little girl had quite the extended family, with a drow and a halfling for uncles, and a human and a dwarf as aunts. Not to mention having a dwarf for a grandfather also.  
  
Looking up at the stars, Catti-brie wondered if, somewhere in his watch, he was looking up at the same sparkling lights.  
  
*****  
  
A few miles north of that campsite, the drow ranger was having problems of his own, being surrounded by a dozen or more finely trained drow hunters, most with hand cross-bows covered in potent poisons.  
  
Guenwyvar continued fighting in the center of the clearing, doing her best with her own natural weapons to protect the small elfling. Trying to be brave, the little elf picked up a finely made knife that had been strapped to his now dead father's hip. Apparently the elfling had had some training to be able to protect himself, because each time Guenwyvar had to leave her post in front of him to help her master, he would be able to somehow defend himself from the bolts of the crossbows.  
  
Drizzt continued fighting, also keeping an eye out for the small child, though he knew that the panther would be more than able to protect him. His scimitars wove around him in a blur of motion, far too quickly for most of his opponents to keep track of, therefore giving him some kind of advantage over them.  
  
But this all went along with the plans that the smirking drow leader had set as he watched the fighting from the edge of the clearing.  
  
Drizzt was able to stab one of the attackers by surprise, sending him to the ground in a heap before two more took his place. His sensative hearing suddenly caught the soft click of crossbows being released. Drizzt dropped down into a crouch, spinning on one leg with the other flung out to carry him momentum as his dark grey cloak swung about him, catching most of the little darts. One, however, found it's target. He quickly rose to his feet, trying to ignore the sting of the dart that had struck the back of his thigh.  
  
His battle stance faltered ever-so-slightly as Drizzt realized that the quarrel had been covered in a numbing potion. Trying to keep his weight, as slight as it was, off of that leg, he continued fighting, cutting down yet another opponent as the fight continued.  
  
*****  
  
The elfling watched, the drow having ignored him and turned their attention to the steadily fighting ranger. He eyes widened slightly as he remember the tales told around the campfire at night, about a renegade dark elf, with lavender eyes that had touched, and stroked the mane of a unicorn. As he saw the unique eyes of the person who had found him, his already wide, frightened twilight eyes, if it was at all possible, widened even more.  
  
"Ranger Do'Urden." The little one breathed, looking around for something to help the courageous drow with all of the people fighting him. A small smile crept upon the little one's face as he saw the little bow and quiver of tiny arrows in the tree where he had left it.  
  
Guenwyvar watched the small child with curious green eyes as he climbed into the tree in a very sqirrel-like manor. In the tree, the elfling strapped the arrows to his back and picked slung his tiny bow over his shoulder, climbing back down.  
  
*****  
  
Drizzt, who had been fighting for what seemed like hours and was slowly tiring, cried out in pain as a, arrow shot from one on the drow, surprisingly, caught him in the shoulder, causing him to drop Icingdeath to the ground. He continued fighting as best he could with the one scimitar, though he knew he wouldn't be able to hold for long.  
  
A different cry of pin caught his attention and everything seemed to freeze as one of the drow soldiers fell. With a small arrow in his throat. While the group look at the dead soldier, while Drizzt turned to look at the elfling, standing with the small bow in one hand, eyes wide as he realized what he had done. Though the phrase was whispered very softly, he heard it clearly.  
  
"That was for you, Ada." Without another word, the elfling burst into quiet sobs and sat on the ground, covering his face with his tiny hands.  
  
With a cry, one of the drow warriors attacked Drizzt again, nearly cutting his head from his shoulders. Luckily, the agile ranger, despite not being able to use him right leg, was able to block. Though he wasn't able to block all of them at all for long. A knife suddenly came from what seemed like nowhere to the now exhausted ranger.  
  
With a clang, Twinkle was flung from his reach and another potion, from another poisoned dart, began to take affect. He began to feel suddenlt very sleepy. Drizzt collasped into his knees, trying to find where Guenwyvar and the elfling were.  
  
The panther was infront of the still sobbing elf child, both being blatanly ignored by the drow.  
  
"Guenwyvar, take the elfling and go back to the campsite!" Drizzt yelled in the elven language, knowing that the other drow would not be able to understand him. "Do not let them come back there, tell them to go directly to Silverymoon."  
  
Without a second thought, as he felt the drow cut-off any means of escape, he threw the onyx statuette to Guenwyvar, finally able to collapse to the overwhelming darkness, knowing that the elfling would be safe under the care of Alustriel.  
  
--What's going to happen to poor Drizzt?? **evil smirk** You'll have to R/R to find out!! **evil snicker** 


	7. Little Elfling

[A/N] Well, here's the next chapter. ^-^ Had nothing else to do, and I couldn't get the little scene off of my mind. **sign** Anything not to do my homework. **grin** ANY WAY... here you go.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Catti-brie turned her head, her thoughts coming back to her as she listened to the sounds of the woods. She hadn't seen Drizzt come back and she had finally decided to tell him exactly how she felt. Regis had woken up, surprisingly, right after she had, sitting on the other side of the fire and yawning. Catti-brie listened carefully as the sounds got closer and closer to the campsite.  
  
Standing slowly, Catti-brie noticed that the others, with the exception of Bruenor, for some reason, had all been awakened by the sounds also. As Wulfgar came to stand next to her, she set a silver arrow on her enchanted bow, Taulmaril, and set a bead in the direction from which the sounds were coming from. Wulfgar alreadu had out Aegis-Fang, ready to throw it at a moments notice.  
  
"Where's Drizzt?" He asked quietly, looking quickly at Catti-brie. "I'm surprised that he isn't here already. I thought that it was still his watch."  
  
"I haven't seen him either." She said quietly. "And I'll not be knowin' where he is neither."  
  
To their surprise, at they watched, Guenwyvar burst through were Catti-brie and Wulfgar had been aiming their weapons. Their eyes widened when they saw the onyx figurine in the panther's mouth and a terrified child no older than five on her back. Catti-brie ran forward, placing the arrow back into her hip-quiver and slinging Taulmaril over her shoulder. Guenwyvar dropped the statuette into her hand and looked at her through green eyes.  
  
The group looked from the figurine to the Astral panther, all of them knowing very well that the drow would never part willingly with the enchanted item. Looking then at the small child, who had slid off the panther and was watching all of them with wide, frightened twilight eyes, they saw the many cuts and bruises that had been bestowed upon the child.  
  
*****  
  
The elfling looked around at all of the strange people that the ranger's panther had brought him to. There was a halfling, four humans, and a sleeping dwarf. One of the humans was small, smaller than him, with dark hair and blue eyes. She was looking at him with s strange look on her face, as if he was an alien, or something.  
  
Swallowing audibly, he wished he could stop his hands fron shaking, but he couldn't. One of the humans, a pretty one with reddish brown hair and sapphire eyes that reminded him of his mother, started to approach him, worrying evident in her clear eyes.  
  
Tears streamed down his face and he unsuccessfully tried to choke back a sob as he slowly began to try to go back into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
Walking forward slowly, Catti-brie knelt down infront of the small, wide-eyed five-year-old. She smiled softly,trying to reassure the child that she didn't mean to hurt him. She held out her arms, offering comfort to the little one's obvious pain and confusion.  
  
Without warning, the child buried himself into her comforting embrace, sobbing freely, hoping now that the danger had passed, and that he was finally safe. Catti-brie whispered soothing words to the child in her arms, not knowing that he couldn't understand a word she was saying, and motioned to Delly to come forward, and the others to stay back. She had a feeling that since Wulfgar was so big, he would scare the small child.  
  
Catti-brie gasped softly as she stroked the child's pale gold hair, as she noticed his pointed ears for the first time. It was an elfling, and a very small one at that. Delly knelt quietly beside the two, carrying a soft blanket with her, having seen that the small child was shivering and shaking. Here eyes widened when she saw the elfling's pointed ears, looking up at Catti-brie with a look of confusion.  
  
*****  
  
He felt the other female approach them as he snuggled closed to the woman holding him. Tears fell down his cheeks as the nightmarish images off his Ame and Ada lying so still on the ground flashed through his head. He sobbed harder as he thought about having had to watch his entire clan being slain by those drow.  
  
He clung to the auburn-haired human, listening to the soft, yet soothing words that he couldn't understand. He was vaguely aware of being wrapped in a blanket and lifted up into the air by the human woman.  
  
*****  
  
Catti-brie sat next to the fire, carrying the little one with her and holding her close. It had been a little while and the elfling had fallen asleep. Befire sending the panther back to the Astral plane, Catti-brie had known that something was wrong. Guenwyvar had gone through the motions of pulling an outraged Bruenor towards Silverymoon, as if telling her that they would have to leave the area as soon as possible.  
  
Delly sat next to her, observing the small child while he slept restlessly in Catti-brie's arms. The rest of the group was getting ready to leave, since the sun was already coming over the horizon. Colson was also helping to 'pack up camp.'  
  
"Somethin' has happened to him." Catti-brie said quietly, looking at Delly. When the woman only looked at her curiously, she continued. "It's difficult to say, but by the way he was just clingin' to me, it was as if somethin' might o' happened to him family."  
  
"Poor little one." Delly said softly, gently brushing a lock of stray pale gold hair from his face. "I bet this all must be strange to him, since he probably can't understand a word we're sayin'. But, once we get to Silverymoon, I'm sure that Lady Alustriel will be able to help him."  
  
Catti-brie nodded. "I hope ye're right Delly." She looked off in the direction that the elfling had come from. "And I'm also hopin' that Drizzt is all right." She stood and began to walk over to the readied wagon. "I just have a bad feelin' 'bout all this."  
  
*****  
  
The darkness surrounded him and all he opened his eyes, he supressed a groan, felling the arrow shaft in his shoulder and the darts from the hand-held crossbows in his legs. slowly opening his eyes, he allowed his vision to slip into the infrared spectrum. Looking around, he saw that he was in some kind of dungeon, with chains on the walls.  
  
Pain flared through his head as he tried to lift it off of the ground, causing the drow ranger to lie still, trying not to worsen the headache.  
  
Soft footsteps soon started to come from the door on the opposite side of the floor from him. A tauntingly familiar voice filled his thoughts as he turned to look at the perpetraitor.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The smile widened on Kelnozz's face as he looked down at his old enemy. "If it isn't Drizzt Do'Urden, the renegade. I'm going to be having a lot of fun with you."  
  
His laugh filled the ranger's thoughts as conciousness fled him.  
  
--Well, he's in quite a pickle now. **evil smirk** I still haven't figured out a name for the elflinf yet. I'm open to suggestions. **hint hint** Otherwise I'll probably name him Legolas. **grin** Any way, R/R or the drow gets it! **evil cackle** 


	8. Captured

--Sorry I haven't been able to update any sooner, he keyboard on my laptop was somehow disabled. **scowl** I don't even know why! So I'm on the laptop my siblings use and, well, let's just say that it's a little on the small side. **scowl** Note; from this point forward, Colson is three, not two. ^-^ Thx, just thought I'd let ye know!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
All he felt was the cold, dank air around him, engulfing him. Drizzt Do'Urden opened his eyes, trying to see through the darknes surrounding him. When he couldn't see in the spectrum of light, he allowed his eyes to slip into the heat-sensing infrared spectrum. With a start, he realized that he hadn't seemed to move from wherever Kelnozz had brought him.  
  
Then, shivering, he realized that he had been stripped down to wearing just his leggings and boots, nothing more. His weapons, except for the deceptive one in hif left boot, were also gone.  
  
Slowly, he made his way silently over to the closest door, loking through the tiny peek-hole on his side. He peered through it and noticed that there was no one on the other side. Looking back and forth down each side of the hall, just to be sure, he tried to see if the door would open.  
  
It was locked tightly.  
  
"Figures." Drizzt mttered under his breath, walking slowly back to sit against the wall, rubbing his arms to try and stem off the cold creeping over him. Drizzt closed his eyes as he slid down the wall. 'Why is this happening to me?' He thought, looking up at the celling, watching the heat patterns swirling.  
  
Then, thoughts about the small elfling that he had found in that clearing came to him. Burying his face in his hands, he wondered if Guenwyvar had brought the elfling to safety, and had convinced the others to head onward toward Silverymoon. Chuckling, Drizzt wondered if Catti-brie had actually paid any heed to the warning. Somehow, he doubted it, but with the elfling, she may have proceeded to Lady Alustriel, since they wouldn't be able to understand what he would say.  
  
"I only hope that the elfling will be alright." Drizzt whispered under his breath, his hand wondering to where the arrow wound in his shoulder was. He had forgotten about it for some reason, an he realized that someone had carefully bandaged the wound. Sighing, not knowing what else to do, he sat with his back against the wall, trying to remember how he got there.  
  
Soon afterwards, a scream was heard from somewhere down the hall. Standing, Drizzt ran to the door, trying to see what was going on. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
His eyes opened, looking towards his left as he realized that the other drow where having their fun raping and torturing a woman in another cell.  
  
"Please!" He could here her begging. "Leave me alone! I have done nothing to you." She was sobbing hysterically. "Please, I will do anything, just leave me be. Please."  
  
Kelnozz's voice responded, laughing as he spoke. "No, my dear lady, you haven't, but your husband has. When he hands over the kingdom, I will kill you. After all, it doesn't matter, since we all know that you're carrying a drow child."  
  
Drizz winced as he listened to his captor speak. An idea suddenly came to mind and he began to yell through the door.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone who will actually stand up to you. During the Melee fights, you would only fight the weaker fighters, since you had no skills of your own, even after several years of practice." Drizzt grinned to himself for thinking up the insult he knew Kelnozz would so easily react to. "You always were the worst person person in the class. Even the younger fighters were able to fight you and win. Remember that? Somehow, I didn't think you would, since you were only good at simple trickery that wouldn't fool one of our pathetic slaves!!"  
  
His smile became cocky as he watched Kelnozz storm out of the room down the hall and towards his cell. Drizzt stepped back from the door as he unlocked it and came in, flanked by at least six other drow.  
  
And one of them as carrying a set of iron chains with what appeared to be sharp, metal spikes set on the inside, with a collar of the same invention. His cocky smile turned into a glare as all but the drow holding him prisoner came forward towards him.  
  
"What do you want with me Kelnozz?" Drizzt asked sharply, backing slowly away from the approaching drow. "Why is it that I am so valuable to you?"  
  
Kelnozz only laughed and followed behind the other drow, though careful not to get to close. "Well, Secondboy of the Eight House, Daermon N'A'Shezbaernon, now dead," Drizzt flinched at the mention of his old house, "there is someone out there on the surface world that held a price for your head that I just couldn't resist. I'm sure you remember a red-haired man missing and ear, with an old dog, though he used to have two."  
  
Drizzt scowled. He did remember. In fact, he remembered quite well.  
  
"You're lying Kelnozz." He said, still back away from the chains. "Bounty Hunter Ruddy McGristle is dead. He should of died years ago, since he was human."  
  
Kelnozz only cackled again. "Yes, the original McGristle may be dead, but his son carries the saem hatred that his father had for you." He grinned sardonically. "However, does have the same dog, for only Lolth knows why though. Not to mention I still believe the payment for your betrayal and my humiliation at Melee Magthere still needs to be in order."  
  
Then the ranger leaped. Pulling a chain length and a whip from the belt of the closest warrior, he used it as best as he could to defend himself from being put in those cursed chains. He recognized them as the ones that his sister had favored for using on the slaves, and once using them on him as a punishment.  
  
He swung the whip around, along with the chain, both of them working in perfect harmony around eachother. Ignoring the pain from the arrow wound in his shoulder, he began to weave them around himself in a deadly dance of death.  
  
--**evil cackle** another evil cliffhanger! Muhahahahaha! Now, R/R or the drow gets it !! **another evil cackle** I'll update faster if you do!! 


	9. Consequences

--Thx to my faithful reviewers! I think another chapter is in order! ^-^ Thx again! Reviews keep me goin'!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
As one, most of the drow warriors leaped, trying to grab their prisoner by force of sheer numbers. Luckily, Drizzt managed to keep them off with the chains and the whip, hitting them with the metal links and leather thongs. All but two of the drow backed away, not wanting to get hit with the whipping items. With the whip, he managed to grab hold of the wrists of one, sending him crashing into his companions. With the chain, Drizzt was somehow able to hit him across the head, the force of the blow killing him, and sending him flying. Backing against the wall once again, he managed to prepare himself before the next wave of attackers came at him.  
  
A voice from the other end of the room caused both Drizzt and his attackers dead in their tracks, the ranger's lavender eyes widening.  
  
Kelnozz held the struggling elven woman to him, a dagger at her throat, with tears streaming from her eyes. She appeared to be at least seven months gone with child, but the child was likely not from the drow, like they had assumed. She had pale gold hair and eyes the color of the trees after a rainstorm.  
  
"Stop struggling Ranger Do'Urden, or I will be forced to kill this fairly valuable slave." He brought out the word as if it were a curse. A sardonic smirk came over his features. "And, knowing how soft you are, I doubt you would like it if that happened, would you?"  
  
Glaring at his captor, Drizzt slowly lowered the chain and the whip to the ground, allowing the warriors to place the spiked chains around his hands and neck. After they had locked the chains onto a rung on the stone walls above his head, Kelnozz released the elf, ordering her to be locked up close to the ranger. With another sardonic grin, he pulled a whip, its thongs laced with metal, from his belt. From what Drizzt could sense, it was enchanted.  
  
This probably wasn't going to be good.  
  
*****  
  
The elfling awoke sometime that afternoon, though he had hardly moved, feeling content to just stay in the nice woman's arms. When Catti-brie had noticed that he was awake, she had smiled softly at him, pulling a loose strand of pale gold hair from his face. Then, she had bandaged all of the cut from the nasty whip his drow captors had used. There was also another woman sitting in the wagon with them, and with her was a human girl only a few inches smaller than he was.  
  
Soon, they little girl, noticing that h was awake, began chattering in her own tongue with the red-haired woman, looking at the elfling curiously.  
  
*****  
  
"Why can't he talk, Aunt Catti?" Colson asked, looking at the twilight-eyed elfling. "He hasn't said anything."  
  
"That's because he'll not be knowin' our language, Colson." She said quietly, pulling her cloak closer in the cool air. "He's been raised by the elves, and they be speakin' a different language than us."  
  
"Oh." The three-year-old looked at her aunt, a red flush in her cheeks. "I thought that it was 'cuz he couldn't talk."  
  
"Well, that's not the reason." Catti-brie smiled at the little girl. "Ye didn't know."  
  
In her arms, the tiny elfling started wriggling, looking around at the trees. Delly laughed, explaining to Catti-brie that he needed to relieve himself. Telling Bruenor and Wulfgar to stop the wagon, she walked him into the forest, and turned around, allowing him privacy.  
  
*****  
  
When he haad finished, the elven boy tugged lightly on the pretty woman's tunic, getting her attention. An idea came to him as he walked back with her, his small hand wrapped in hers. Carefully stopping, he placed his hand over his heart and spoke quietly.  
  
"Mikhail." He said his name slowly, making sure that she could pronounce it correctly before wrapping her hand tightly in his. Smiling, she placed her hand over her own heart as the walked.  
  
"Catti-brie." She then patted the dark-haired woman's arm. "Delly." Then the girl. "Colson." Catti-brie indicated the curly-haired halfling also riding in the wagon. "Regis." The tall man with gold hair. "Wulfgar." She smiled as indicated the dwarf. "Bruenor."  
  
The blonde elfling smiled as he said all the names after her, careful to memorize who was who. At least now, they weren't complete strangers. Catti-brie smiled as she saw the little one smile and hop up into the wagon next to her.  
  
--hehe. Thought that I'd finally get the elfling's name out there. Whuddya think so far? I'm thinking that this'll be a long story yet. N way, R/R! Please?? 


	10. Despair

--I need more reviews!! ARGH!! I think that I might start leaving you hang longer if you don't start reviewing more. ^-^ Plus, I think that I might have to have another cliffhanger just to teach you guys a lesson. **Evil grin** Its going to be a rough chapter...... **Evil Snicker**  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What are you planning to do with me exactly, Kelnozz?" Drizzt snarled as he heard the crack of a whip from where he was chained with his stomach against the cold stone of the wall.  
  
Kelnozz laughed, loosening the thongs of the magically enchanted whip. All of the little snakeheads at the tip of each thong hissed as the magical energy wove through them. "What do you think I am going to do to you, Secondboy? After that nasty insult, I think I will enjoy teaching you a lesson to keep you from loosing your tongue again."  
  
Damn, he thought, flinching as he felt the first line of burning, numbing pain found its way across his shoulder blades. It had been years since he had felt the bite of the snake-headed whip. Not since he had been foolish enough to go into Menzoberranzan alone. Not wanting to give his captors the pleasure of seeing his pain, the next time he felt the bite of the leather and metal thongs, he forced his face into an expressionless mask. The sharp pain and the numbing bites of the snakeheads made it hard for him to keep that expressionless mask, but Drizzt was determined not to show the drow elves his pain.  
  
Kelnozz knew how to use the whips well, knew how to draw out the pain. He used slow, deliberate strokes, sometimes going over the same welt again and again. He brought the whip down repetitively, not bothering to give his captive any mercy. He laughed as he watched the deep, raw, bloody welts that had formed across Drizzt's shoulder blades, seeing that he was shaking and trying to hide it.  
  
"I'm causing you a lot of pain, aren't I, Ranger Do'Urden?' He whispered into his captive's ear, having handed the whip to another one of his warriors. "You're not very good at trying to hide it on those oh-so stoic features of yours." The only response he got was a snarl. "Ah, ah, ah, now, now. I thought I taught you a lesson about talking back to me already, but I guess there are some things that you will need to be taught again."  
  
With a nod, the soldier took out a different whip, this one made to give much more pain. It had three leather thongs laced with sharp metal spikes. Each of the metal spikes had been coated with some sort of poison that was relatively harmless, as it was only made to cause a never-ending period of pain.  
  
"This is a little thing that I've created myself." He grinned sardonically at the captive ranger. "I haven't used it on the whelp." He indicated the elven woman chained next to him, though being left alone. "She's too weak, and I don't want to kill her, yet."  
  
Drizzt had to fight not to cry out in pain at the warriors, all of them, began to bring the whip down upon his back mercilessly, the small spikes of metal digging into the already raw welts that decorated his back. Tears welled in the corners of his lavender eyes, and he had to force himself not to let them fall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The elfling shrieked with laughter, his ankles held by the large barbarian that had him in the air upside-down. He had gotten used to being with the highly unusual group while traveling with them to Silverymoon. They were still a few days out from the city, so the companions still had to rely on Mikhail's use of hand signs. It was a good thing that the elfling had learned them; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to communicate with them. He was also able to pick up small parts of the common language fairly quickly, so he could make himself pretty well understood to the group by using a combination of hand signs and shakily used common.  
  
Every night, though, Mikhail would awake from the nightmares of that dreadful night when his parents had been killed. When he awoke at night, Catti-brie would be there, comforting him, and saying soothing words that he could not understand to help him go back to sleep. Once and awhile on the road, something would trigger a flashback, and he would break down into sobs. Catti-brie had yet to figure out why he was having such nightmares and flashbacks.  
  
Colson had actually made a friend with Mikhail, even though they could hardly understand each other. They would play with the scrimshaw animal carvings that Regis had made for her when she was a bit younger. Colson thoroughly enjoyed the animal sounds that the elfling often made, since they sounded exactly like the animal he was imitating. Though, they were careful to not take out the carving of the horse, since it had caused such horrible flashbacks for Mikhail of the night he had joined their company.  
  
That night, he slept peacefully, one small hand wrapped around Catti-brie's as she sat by the fire on her watch. Her other hand absently stroked his pale gold hair, a small smile on her face as she looked down at the tiny elfling.  
  
He always seemed to be so sweet, never shunning away from any attention, or light caress. To her, it seemed as if he missed someone terribly, or maybe more than one person. When we get to Silverymoon, I'll find out what's happened that he's not with his family, she thought at she looked at him sleep.  
  
Looking up at the stars, her thoughts turned to how Drizzt had yet to catch up to them, wherever he was. However, there was something telling her that something was wrong, that he should've already caught up to him, but she knew that she couldn't leave the group. Maybe after they got to Silverymoon, if he wasn't back by then, she would go out and try to find him.  
  
"Just keep yerself out of trouble Drizzt," she whispered to the stars. "Just keep yerself out of trouble."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He couldn't keep himself from flinching as the whip dug into his skin, sharp metal spikes causing for pain than he would like to admit. It had been hours since they had started whipping him with the newer whip.  
  
And the poison.  
  
The poison that would be continually applied only made the pain that he was experiencing worse. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He knew that Kelnozz was enjoying watching him in pain.  
  
I have to find her a way out of here, he thought as his eyes found the scantily clad elf woman chained next to him. If I can't get myself away from this hell, I should at least me able to get her away from all of this.  
  
I'll never see Catti-brie again, he thought, as he pressed his eyes shut, trying to block away the pain. I'll never see any of them again.  
  
--Another evil ending, I know, but hey, NO ONE'S REVIEWING!! New policy. 5 reviews = new chapter. **Evil snicker** 


	11. Reasons Why

--Here's the next chapter! Thx for reviewing!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
His thoughts were hazy, and clouded by something that he could not feel anymore. It had been a long time, or so he thought, since he had been conscious, since he had felt the burning pain of that cursed whip. He vaguely heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't answer. Suspended in this void, he only continued and allowed the blackness to swam around him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why isn't he with his family?" Catti-brie asked the Lady Alustriel as she closed the door to the elfling's room. It had been nearly two weeks since they had left Drizzt behind and had picked up the elfling. The trip to Silverymoon had taken longer than planned. "Guen brought him to us, but we're not knowin' what happened to his family."  
  
The lady sighed. From what she had just found out, it was a surprise that the elfling hadn't been permanently scared, at least, not from what she could see. "His entire clan I dead, Catti-brie. Apparently, drow warriors that came to the surface had ambushed them all. His parents, the two leaders by what he tells me, were both killed trying to defend him. He was the youngest child in the clan.  
  
"It'll be hard for him to adjust, especially having to adapt from his elven upbringing." She chuckled suddenly, remembering something else that the elfling had told her. "He's taken a liking to you Catti-brie. Apparently you remind him of his mother, who was fairly similar to you in appearance. He was embarrassed about saying it out loud, though I eventually coaxed him into it."  
  
"Did he say anything about what happened to Drizzt?" Catti-brie asked, taking a sip of the offered whine. "Since Guenwyvar was the one to bring him back, I'm wonderin' why Drizzt would also send the statue."  
  
"Yes, he did say something." Alustriel looked at the dwarven-raised woman. "He had recognized him from tales told on the long road, and whenever he visited Silverymoon –"  
  
At that moment, a servant rushed in, bowing quickly before speaking. "My lady, Lord Gabriel is here. It is urgent that he speaks to you. As you know, he has traveled a long way."  
  
She nodded. "Send him in here."  
  
She smiled slightly as Catti-brie gave her a confused look. "Don't worry, we'll continue this after I've talked with him."  
  
"Who is this 'Lord Gabriel' any way? I never heard o' him afore."  
  
At that moment, a tall, white-winged figure opened the door. Catti-brie's mouth opened slightly as she looked at the sight before her.  
  
He was tall, taller than even Wulfgar. His snowy white hair was pulled into a complicated twist of tiny braid, and past his waist in length. The white wings upon his back seemed as if they would span nearly twelve feet. His features were elven in appearance, though it was apparent that he wasn't elven in descent. His eyes were strangely slanted, with soft, almond shaped curves, and were the color of the darkest amethysts.  
  
On his long, slender body, he wore specially fitted, gleaming mithril armor. It had been wonderfully crafted, even if the armor was only made to fit his legs and forearms. The design was beautiful, and gave him an angelic appearance. On his hips were belted two long, slightly curving swords, and his back carried a pair of long knives. On his right hip was a quiver, with carvings etched of violet and silver, carrying violet and silver fletched arrows. On his shoulder he carried a long bow that seemed nearly as tall as he was, carved of a silvery wood.  
  
His voice was light and melodic as he spoke. "I am Lord Gabriel."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Drizzt finally came to his senses, he almost wished he hadn't. Pain flared through his body, nearly rendering him unconscious again. Looking gingerly to his side, he say that the elven woman had been taken from that wall, but still had a chain around her ankle, to keep her in the cell. It was apparent that she had again been raped, and then whipped, but not nearly as harshly as he had been. He sighed when he realized that she was at least somewhat all right.  
  
Looking her over, he realized that there was something entirely different about her. She had wings, the same pale gold as her uncombed hair. It was unclear to the drow whither or not they had been clipped. It was unlikely, however, since there weren't really any type of bird in the Underdark.  
  
She looked up, realizing that he was looking at her. Her dirty cheeks were streaked with tears, as if she had been crying recently. With much difficulty, she got to her feet, one hand gently resting on her swollen belly. She made her way over to him as quickly as possible.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, worry evident in her clear eyes. "That drow, I forget his name, had continued to use that whip long after the darkness took you. I was worried that he had killed you."  
  
It was then that Drizzt noticed that he wasn't chained against wall, but only had long chains that reached the wall, and gave him room to walk around the room. "Well, except for wanting a new back, I think I'm fine."  
  
He grinned ruefully, trying to take the worry from her eyes. For some reason, the young woman, or, whatever she was, seemed familiar. He had seen some of their kind before, but at the moment, couldn't remember where he had seen her face before.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, trying to move into a sitting position. "I believe that I've seen your face before, but I can't remember where it was that I saw it."  
  
"My name is Serenity." She said quietly, kneeling on the ground beside him. She held her hands on her lap. "I come from the mountains. My husband is the lord of our people. It has been so long since I've seen him."  
  
Looking around the room, Drizzt smiled as his lavender eyes came to rest on the shaft just on the other side of the room. It was just wide enough for her to get through, maybe to freedom. When he looked at her, there was an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"I have an idea that may get you out of here Serenity."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What happened during the raid?" Alustriel asked, her silver eyes looking at the back of the Lord before her. "Something terrible must've happened during that raid. Your people never ask for the help of others unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
His head hanging, he muttered something in his native tongue. Alustriel scowled slightly. "Say it so that people other that yourself can understand you, Gabriel."  
  
"Serenity was kidnapped." There were tears in the corners of his amethyst eyes as he looked at Lady Alustriel and Catti-brie. "My wife was kidnapped in the raid, by the dark elves." The tears fell slowly down his cheek. "She had only just found out that she was with child. We have been trying for years to have a child of our own, and were afraid that she was barren." A small smile crossed his face. "She had been so happy to be carrying that child.  
  
"But that was six months ago, and there is barely hope of finding her alive by now." His eyes were almost pleading. "I know that she is yet alive, I would've known if she had been killed. They have been sending strange messages, telling me that they will kill her if I do not hand over the Kingdom." His eyes were distant as he looked out the window, towards the mountains. "And I no longer know what to do. I want her back with all my heart, but if I hand over the kingdom, many will be killed."  
  
His shoulders were shaking in the dim light of the setting sun. "But I can't lose her. I love her so much; I just can't let her or the child, if it yet lives, just die. I just can't."  
  
Alustriel looked at the young lord, remembering suddenly what she hed been told by the elfling, and connecting the two accounts. However, she was still weary about what exactly they could do about it.  
  
--Hope you like. GABRIEL, MIKHAIL, AND SERENITY, **not to mention people with wings** ARE ALL MINE! **Looks around suspiciously** Will murder anyone who takes them!! **Please R/R!! 


	12. Escape?

--I started to type, and this came from my fingers, and I'm not joking. I have absolutely no idea where it came from.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"No, I won't let you do it." There were tears in her eyes. "He'll kill you if you ever did that, Ranger Do'Urden, I won't let you get killed for that."  
  
"I'll do it whither you want me to or not." His lavender eyes held eager flames with them. "It's just up to you to decide whither or not to escape. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you and your child are safe. When you get out, go to Silverymoon. Tell the Lady Alustriel that I sent you to her and she will gladly help. Do this for your child, Serenity. If you don't get out of here soon, the babe will die, and I won't let it happen if I can prevent it."  
  
"He'll kill you –"  
  
"He won't Serenity," Drizzt said quietly, once again looking to the unseen passageway to the outside of the mountain. "He want me alive, he will be wanting for me to suffer as much as possible before he even thinks of killing me. Please, Serenity, it is the only way that you will ever get out of here. Even if your husband agrees to give up the kingdom, Kelnozz will still kill you."  
  
Tears falling down her cheeks, the young Luchièn woman agreed, though reluctant about what would happen to the dark elf.  
  
"There's one more thing, Serenity." His voice was soft as he finished telling her the plan. "When you get to Silverymoon, my friends will be there, and I want you to tell them something ..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Catti-brie walked down the halls, her hands carefully braiding her long auburn hair down her back. Her worry had increased since the High Lord of the Luchièlt people had arrived with news of the raid upon their home. She felt for the young male, since he had to choose between the woman he loved and the people that he was responsible for in his homeland.  
  
"Your thoughts wondering also, eh?" A melodic voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning, Catti-brie saw that it was Gabriel. He had taken off his weapons and armor in favor of a pair of violet leggings and soft, white leather boots. He was also wearing a tunic that had been specially cut to fit around his wings. His strange eyes were filled with despair and longing as he looked at her. "Your not the only one."  
  
"Ye thinkin' o' yer wife?" Catti-brie asked, careful to stay in step with him. "Ye have a right t' be worryin'."  
  
He only nodded slightly, looking longingly out the window. The sky was filled with bright stars, and the young woman found herself longing for Drizzt's presence. He had always enjoyed the stars, studying them during his watch, a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"You recognized Drizzt's name from somewhere, didn't ye?" She asked hesitantly, not knowing if she was correct in her guess. "I can tell that ye recognized the name. It was showin' in yer face when Alustriel be mentionin' it."  
  
"Yes, I do recognize his name." He said wistfully, his gaze still focused on the night sky. "He has passed through our valley on a few occasions. After Montolio, the ranger that trained him, had died, he had come upon on of our hunting parties on accident. He was brought before my grandfather, who had been High Lord before myself. My grandfather judged him, asking Mielikke for guidance. The goddess showed him the right path, and he gave the ranger free passage through our land.  
  
"Before he left, there was a different raid. Humans who were curious about our people had captured a small clan of our people. They killed all but one of them slowly. A young teenage girl." He closed his eyes, memories of the event playing through his mind. Catti-brie listened intently, having never heard this from Drizzt himself.  
  
"They took her repeatedly, nearly succeeding in breaking her wonderful spirit." She could tell that he was close to tears. "No one deserves to be treated in the way that they treated her. She was a nothing but an exotic source of pleasure for them, was nothing but an object to be ordered around and flaunted to others. They would publicly humiliate her before disappearing without a single trace. Even worse was that, in the midst of all of this, she came to be with child. A human child is larger than a Luchièn child.  
  
"We looked everywhere, and tried everything we knew to track them down. We couldn't find her anywhere, and we didn't know where to look." He turned amethyst eyes on her. "That I where Drizzt Do'Urden, Ranger of Mielikke, showed his true colors. He was able to find clues where we didn't, and is the one who finally managed to track down those despicable men. He helped us without expecting anything in return."  
  
He smiled down at her. "I was part of the hunting party that followed the ranger to where that young woman, Serenity, was being kept." A light suddenly found its way into his gaze. "She decided that she didn't want anything to happen to the child. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl, though barely surviving long enough to see the child before collapsing from exhaustion. That child is nearly old enough be an adult. My sister raised her though, and Serenity has watched on the sidelines as an aunt, ever since the child was old enough to no longer need a wet nurse."  
  
Catti-brie looked at him in amazement. She knew he was telling her something incredibly personal when he began talking about his wife. Alustriel had explained to her that Serenity had always been really sensitive about certain events in her past, though he hadn't explained what those events were. But now, her husband was talking about them himself.  
  
His melodic laughter shook Catti-brie out of her thoughts. "I know what your thinking." He said softly, still chuckling. His violet eyes looked into her sapphire blue ones.  
  
"What are ye meanin' by that?" She asked, looking back into his, undaunted by his height.  
  
"I mean," he voice was soft, "I can actually read your thoughts. A few of our people have the ability of mind speak, and we are also given other abilities of the mind." He smiled. "It can really come in handy sometimes."  
  
Catti-brie's eyes widened when she realized that those words had been spoken in her mind, and not out loud. She had thought that only wizards might have the ability to do that.  
  
"I guess I'll see ye in the mornin' then," without so much as another sound, the strange, winged lord continued walking down the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Drizzt's surprise, Kelnozz had left them alone for almost three days. He had spent those days gathering his strength, and helping Serenity gather hers, so that he could put his plan into motion. Hopefully, when she got to Silverymoon, Alustriel would get the message and warn people about wandering into that area.  
  
However, their peace did not last for long.  
  
The lock on the door started to rattle, just before the door opened. Drizzt stood, though he was still shaky on his feet, the pain of the lashes still painful to move with. He strategically placed himself in front of Serenity. He looked up at Kelnozz with flames in his lavender eyes.  
  
"We are going to move you into a different cell." Kelnozz flashed him another one of his sardonic grins. "Don't want you raping the whelp."  
  
As the captive black elf watched, the drow warriors unlocked the chains from where they were locked to the wall. Drizzt had already spent hours trying to get out of the adamantium chains. All that was that was to show of his struggles was the open, bleeding scuffs around his wrists. Seeing the separate key on the soldier's belt, he took it and threw it as quietly as he could to Serenity so that she could unlock her chains.  
  
"If you pull anything funny," Kelnozz grabbed Drizzt by his still sore shoulders, his red eyes boring into his face. "I'll be forced to kill the whelp. And you don't want her blood on your hands, do you?"  
  
The once again stoic ranger didn't say a word. Taking the silent treatment as an agreement, Kelnozz nodded at the two soldiers holding the ends of Drizzt's chains. As soon as Kelnozz's attentions were no longer on her, Serenity unlocked the chains around her ankles, and, as soon as the doors had closed, she walked over to the passage that she had found, she started her way to the surface.  
  
Outside, as soon as the door was locked and the key holder had gone ahead with Kelnozz, Drizzt set his plan into action. Jerking the chains from the surprised warriors, he used what strength he had gathered to spin then in a tight circle of protection around himself. One of the warriors started forward in an attempt to recapture the renegade. Drizzt swung one of the chains around to gather the drow's weapons, and the other was whipped across the warrior's head, killing him instantaneously.  
  
Drizzt fought for what seemed like hours, the rattling of the adamantium chains around his wrists hiding the sound of the passageway being collapsed behind the escaping Luchièn woman.  
  
As he fought, Drizzt began to tire quickly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold against the fighting warriors for long, but at least Serenity would be safe in Silverymoon, and that she would be able to go back to her people.  
  
-- O-O wow. Wonder where that came from. I just spent the last half-hour typing that. Hope you like! ^-^ Review please! 


	13. Enrage

--Well, people, my mind is wondering again, and I have to get this out of my head before it takes over completely. I'm serious! I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I have typed it, so, here's another chapter!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Without warning, the instincts of the hunter took over Drizzt's senses, and he was unable to stop it. Kelnozz's eyes widened at the scene that quickly developed before him.  
  
Even as one soldier attacked, the hunter was able to fend off others. And all he had for protection were those whipping chains. He kept himself in front of the door of the room he had been brought out of, though why the hunter stayed there, it did not know. He fought with everything he had, though it was almost futile.  
  
The chains killed a few of the drow, but even the hunter, in such a weakened state, would not be able to hold them off for long. A few of the soldiers started to notice this and began to stress those points.  
  
Drizzt's worry for Serenity soon rid the hunter from his mind, though he didn't understand how that state of mind had ended for him so quickly. Looking again, back at the room, and hoping that the young Luchièlt woman had escaped, he slowly allowed the pain and weariness from so long in those accursed caves take him over.  
  
When the drow warriors finally had him cornered (and having lost a few of their number in the process), Kelnozz came forward with an incredibly snide expression on his face.  
  
"Well, Do'Urden, I see that you will indeed have the blood of the whelp on your hands." The closest two warriors used another set of adamantium chains to bind his wrists together behind his back. After a nod from their leader, they forced him into the room from whence he had only just been removed. When Kelnozz realized that the woman was gone, he turned furious red eyes onto his captive.  
  
"Where is she ?!?!" He yelled, his face inches from that of the captive. "What have you done with her ?!?!"  
  
Drizzt only smiled, chuckling softly in reply. "You will never find her. I will never reveal to you where she has gone. She will find her people, and she will warn others that a group of other renegades have come to the surface. You will be hunted."  
  
Without warning, a fist came out from his left, and the exhausted Drizzt had no time to dodge or block it before all was plunged into merciful darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She ran, as best as she could, through the forest. Serenity had been trying to get away from that horrible place for the longest time, yet tears poured down her face as she thought of what that Ranger of Mielikke could be going through at that very moment.  
  
Stopping to catch her breath, the young woman realized that she could go no further for long, and that she would need a place to hide. It was early morning, and the sky was cloudless, so she would be safe for a while. She knew that the drow wouldn't come out for a while, not until the sun went down.  
  
Placing one hand over her swollen belly, she closed her eyes, sliding down the trunk to sit at the base of the tree. Tears poured down her face as she thought of what message might be sent to her husband since she had escaped. At the moment, she had no idea where exactly she was. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what Drizzt had told her.  
  
South, east. Was that it? Was that where she went to get to Silverymoon? Her shoulders shook as she tried to remember, only thoughts of her husband kept running through her head. He must think her dead by now. With another start, realized that the child would be coming in only a few short weeks, two at least. Determination and adrenaline again flowing through her mind, she struggled to her feet, looking to the sky. She knew that, in her condition, it would be almost impossible for her to fly, but she still spread her wings, determined to get to Silverymoon before she gave up what little hope she had left.  
  
Pushing back the pain that it caused her, she lifted herself into the sky, following the vague directions of the ranger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What're ye doin' out here alone, Cat?" Delly asked quietly, waddling up to where Catti-brie stood on the wall, her eyes scanning the horizon, from the direction where they had come from. The younger woman looked at her friend, sighing. "He'll come, don't ye be worryin', and he's always managed to get out of trouble before."  
  
"I'm not knowin' 'bout this though, Delly." Her voice was quiet. "After what Gabriel was sayin' somethin' 'bout dark elves on the surface, I've been wonderin'. Mikhail had also said somethin' about the drow bein' the ones who killed his clan. What if that is what happened to Drizzt? What if they were after him too?"  
  
"We don't know for sure, do we, Cat?" She spoke softly, placing one hand on her friend's shoulder. "When we find out, we'll be able to do somethin'. Until then, what else is there for us to be doin'? We don't know if he's even in the same place as where we be leavin' him. He'll come back, Cat, someway or another. Don't ye be worryin'."  
  
Catti-brie smiled at her friend. "I know, but I just can't help but to be worryin'. Its been almost two weeks since we be leavin' him, since elflin' came and found us, with Guen no less," a smile lit her face. "He would normally be here by now. I'm net even knowin' why." A sudden thought came to mind. "Where's Colson?"  
  
Delly chuckled. "She be playin' with Mikhail. Lady Alustriel already be startin' to teach him the common language so that we'll be able to understand what he's sayin' better."  
  
"That's good." Catti-brie smiled, and began walking with her friend back into the city. Delly laughed as they started to walk down the hall, telling her friend of Wulfgar's reaction when he first met the High Lord of the Luchièlt people.  
  
-- I know, short chappie, but I'll try to get the next one to be longer. Who knows though? Please review! It's always nice when ye do! ^-^ 


	14. The Truth

-- Plot bunnies attack again! Damned rabbits, **scowls at bunnies in the corner** here's another chapter!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
When consciousness returned, Drizzt wished it hadn't. Pain returned to him in full, making him wince as he opened his lavender eyes to see the red ones looking at him. Red eyes that were filled with hatred stared right back at him.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see that our little hostage has finally awakened." The familiar sardonic grin on Kelnozz's face seemed to widen as he barked orders. "Put him on the rack. There's a matter of punishment that still needs to be addressed."  
  
Not wanting to offer any resistance, Drizzt allowed himself to be dragged along to the wall that was across from him. His eyes widened when he saw what was there.  
  
There was a rack that he had seen used before, on the prisoners of the law in Luskan. It was used to stretch the prisoners' bodies, bringing a great deal of pain to the person tied to the rack. Drizzt could still hear the person's screams at the people pulled the rope tighter and tighter, piercing to one's ear.  
  
At the site of the device, the ranger began to struggle, not wanting to face to same fate as the man in Luskan. The drow warriors struggled to get him onto the rack, since Drizzt had begun to struggle in earnest.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Kelnozz walked over, trying to see what the hell was going on. "He shouldn't be strong enough to get away this time."  
  
Finally, after Drizzt had struggled for what seemed like eternity, the warriors finally managed to get his hands and feet into the correct straps of leather, they backed away to watch him twist and turn. He tried to loosen the tightly tied leather thongs, though his attempts were futile, the bonds not loosening even a little bit.  
  
"Why are you doing this Kelnozz?" He snarled at his captor, his frustration of letting himself be captured getting the best of him. "Why am I so special to you?"  
  
That same, sarcastic laugh filled the air. "Why not, Ranger Do'Urden, when you fetch such a high price with the bounty hunter's son. Not to mention, when he sends word of your ransom to Silverymoon, he'll be getting a very high price." He smiled into the helpless prisoner's face. "But, we won't be letting you go home, no. When they come to get you, they'll only be receiving your lifeless body. Won't that be a nice surprise? And by the time they get there, to find whatever is left, we'll already be long gone, with a very nice sum of gold.  
  
"So don't b doubting, Do'Urden," he smiled, his hands tightening around the wheel that stretched the rack. "You'll fetch a price, either dead or alive. So don't press your luck!"  
  
With those last words, he began to turn the wheel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Catti-brie laughed softly to herself as she stood again at the gate surrounding Silverymoon, remembering what Delly had told her earlier about Wulfgar's reaction to the sight of the Luchièlt High Lord. Her sapphire eyes scanned the eastern horizon as the sun started to rise. They narrowed as she saw something, or so she thought, coming closer to Silverymoon. It seemed to be one of the Luchièn people, flying towards the city unsteadily.  
  
A city guard close to her also noticed the figure. Catti-brie watched as the person faltered and fell to the ground, landing in a heap on the ground. The guard called out quickly to his companions.  
  
"Someone send for High Lord Gabriel!" He shouted at the retreating back of the young human. "One of his people has collapsed a short distance away, on the other side of the plains. They don't look to be in very good condition."  
  
Catti-brie had already rushed down the stairs, running towards the stables to get a horse. Without further ado, she rode outside of the city gates, towards the deadly still figure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hearing the cries of warning, Gabriel ran to his window, strapping his quiver around his waist and throwing his bow over his shoulder. Squinting slightly, he looked over the city, looking for the person, and saw a familiar figure rushing on horseback to the collapsed person. His violet eyes widened as he started to recognize the person.  
  
"It cannot be." He whispered. Quickly spreading his wings, he launched himself into the air, flying quickly towards the horizon, his heart sick with worry.  
  
Quickly reaching her side, he lifted her semi-conscious form into his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he brushed the strands of hair from her gaunt face, wrapping his cloak tightly around her swollen body. "Serenity."  
  
Her eyes opened only a crack, looking around for the source of the soft whisper. There were tears of disbelief in her eyes. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, lightly placing on of her hands weakly over her swollen belly. "Gabriel?"  
  
"Sshhh, its me love." His soft voice was soothing to her. "I'm right here, I won't leave you. I'm here. What happened? How did you find this place?"  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, still thinking of the ranger that was surely paying for her escape. As she began to speak, Catti-brie got off her horse, kneeling next to the couple. "Drizzt Do'Urden, I believe, a ranger, was also captured by the dark elves. He planned for me to escape." Her eyes were wide as her fingers tightly wrapped about his, pain suddenly flooding her already battered body. "I managed to get away, trying to get here, his directions telling me to go east and south."  
  
She was now sobbing, still trying to deal with what happened, and trying to deal with the sudden pain. "They'll do something to him, they'll hurt him." She clung to her husband, trembling visibly. "We have to go back, now, we have to save him, before it's too late. We have to –"  
  
She suddenly screamed, the pain of the contractions too much on her already severely battered body. Gabriel recognized what was happening to her, having had seen it before. He scooped her into his arms and rising to his feet. He looked at the auburn-haired woman, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"What's happenin' to her?" Catti-brie asked, looking into his worried, violet eyes. "There's somethin' goin' on, and I would like to be knowin' what."  
  
"What she's gone through since she was captured has finally caught up to her." He spread his white wings, preparing to take off into the sky. "The stress has caused to baby to come early. I have to get her back to the city. Now."  
  
Catti-brie nodded, swinging back up onto her horse. She watched at the Luchièlt Lord pushed off from the ground, flying quickly towards Silverymoon. She herself began heading back to the city, a sense of dread coming over her.  
  
The woman's words had been disturbing, as she had told about the ranger that had sacrificed himself in order to free her from the prison. Not to mention the thought of the dark elves coming to the surface. Her thoughts turned again to Drizzt as she started towards the city. She looked sadly in the direction that Serenity had come from, almost turning her horse around to go after him, but knowing that it would be futile, since she had no idea where exactly he was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The leather thongs tightened painfully around his wrists, pulling on his body, and stretching it. Drizzt screamed, unable to contain the pain he felt any longer. Kelnozz had been tightening the rack for over a half an hour, playing with his captive.  
  
He smiled as his captive gave another pain-filled scream, his arm being pulled from its socket. His laughter filled the air as he again twisted the wheel, tightening the rack once more.  
  
This device always seemed to be better than the whips.  
  
-- Finally, the plot bunnies are gone. **Scowl** They just didn't seem to want to stop today. **Snarls at the bunnies sitting in the corner of the room** Though I did get a good chapter out of it. **Grumble** Reviews are most welcome!! ;) 


	15. Abandoned?

[A/N] I know that it's been a long time since I've updated, but I had finals this week. p. I know, it stinks, but I had to study. **There is a song being used in this chapter, and its by Linkin Park, called "Paper Cut," from Hybrid Theory, so I'm telling you now.** BTW, Mikhail was trained to use a bow at an early age, and by his FATHER! **hint, hint** that's why he says "That was for you Ada." **hint, hint** And I had this idea that maybe McGristle had a son before he left to hunt Drizzt, so yah, that's how.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
She stood on the balcony of her room, looking over the fields of Silverymoon. It had been three long days since Serenity had been found. Only the night before had she recovered enough to be able to tell her husband and the anxious, dwarf-raised woman about what had happened to the drow ranger. Memories of the night before echoed clearly in Catti-brie's mind.  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
"Did he say anythin' else?" Catti-brie asked quietly, looking the young Luchièlt woman's tired face. "Anythin'?"  
  
Serenity nodded slightly, looking into the woman's sapphire eyes. "He asked me to tell all of his friends not to worry about him, and that he cares deeply about you all. Also said that if he never made it back, he would be watching over you."  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
Her intelligent green eyes looked into those of the woman next to her bed. "He also asked me to tell you, and only you, Catti-brie, that he loves you, and always will. He wants you to know that, since he seems to think that he wouldn't be able to get away from the drow alive."  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
[it watches everything]  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin  
  
Catti-brie looked at her with an expression dangerously close to shock on her face. She couldn't believe that he had given up ever seeing any of them, ever again. Something terrible must've happened to cause him to lose such hope.  
  
Her eyes still fixed on the distant sunset, her hadn dropped to the pouch holding the onyx figurine. "We'll be findin' yer master, Guenwyvar. Don't ye be worryin'. We'll be findin' him."  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
He moaned as consciousness and feeling came back to his limbs. His left arm was numb, his back felt as if it were on fire, and his ankle was twisted painfully. It took a few minutes to remember what exactly happened to him, what Kelnozz had been having fun doing.  
  
The whips had dug into his skin again and again, the painful, spiked and many-thronged whips digging into the soft, black flesh of his back. He had bit through his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Only days ago, he had been given similar treatment. Then, he had been suspended from the ceiling, the whips curling around his legs, arms and pulled roughly from where they were, forming a burning welt where they had been.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
The drow had continued with the whips for what had seemed like hours, before taking out what anger they had towards their prisoner with their fists. Adding to the burning, incredibly painful welts all over his body, he now had unseen bruises and likely, at least one broken rib.  
  
Tears of humiliation ran down his face as he remembered having called out for his friends at some point during the rough beating. Calling out the longest for Catti-brie. That was where Kelnozz had truly taken to taunting him. Reminding the ranger that he was utterly alone in this god-forsaken place. Wrapping slender, black-skinned hands around the scrimshaw pendant of Mielikke's unicorn, he had laughed, recognizing the deity.  
  
I know I've got a face in me  
  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
"Where's your goddess now, Drizzt Do'Urden?" He had asked, laughing at the ranger's heated glare. "Has the goddess forsaken her oh-so-loyal ranger so quickly? She has abandoned you, Ranger," he ground out the word harshly, "Do'Urden. You have no one left." His laughter was almost maniacal. "You're all alone."  
  
Hard lavender eyes had looked up at him, pale violet flames burning within those one of a kind eyes. Of course, he had used that expression s an excuse for another beating.  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
His thoughts turned to the numbness in his left arm and he remembered the rack and how it had become dislocated. Reaching over painfully from where had was lying on his stomach on the cold, hard ground, he wrapped his right hand tightly around his upper left arm. Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, the ranger forcefully relocated it. He barely stifled a cry, reaching his hand up to relocate his dislocated jaw.  
  
After carefully relocating it, he allowed his hands to sink back down to the ground, letting the merciful darkness claim him once again.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
[and watches everything]  
  
Catti-brie continued watching the horizon long after the sun had set, her sapphire eyes turning to watch the stars, her thoughts on the ranger now being held prisoner.  
  
"It's a quiet evening tonight, isn't it, Catti-brie?" The deep voice from behind startled her. She turned to look at Wulfgar, standing in her doorway. When she nodded, he walked into the room and stood next to her. "It's been quiet since he was left behind."  
  
"It has been, hasn't it?" She said softly, looking at the tall barbarian. "But we'll find him, whither he'll be believin' it or not."  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too  
  
Right inside your skin  
  
"That we will, Catti-brie, we will." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea where he's been taken?"  
  
"The caves just east of where we had been campin' the night he be disappearin'." She said, looking over in that direction. "Or at least, that's the direction that Serenity be pointin' us in."  
  
The barbarian nodded, one hand tightly gripping the handle of Aegis-Fang. He had been wondering about why Drizzt had run off that night without waking them up. It wasn't normal for the drow elf. He normally awakened the rest of them if and when something ever disturbed the watch, but that time, he had gone off alone, and that had apparently been what the drow had wanted when he had been captured.  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
He sighed, looking off in the direction that Catti-brie was looking in. Bruenor was still in his own room, getting ready for the trip. Gabriel was preparing a small band of his people to go with them, preparing for the fight.  
  
Hopefully, Drizzt would come out alive.  
  
[A/N] I hope you like! ^-^ Finals suck! p. Nasty, nasty, nasty. So does Values!! 


	16. Violated

[A/N] ( Warning! There is implied rape in this chapter! Don't read if it is not your thing!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
They marched for hours in the direction of where Serenity had flown from in order to get to Silverymoon. The Luchièlt people chuckled at the numerous complaints and rumblings made by Bruenor during the entire day.  
  
"Damned winged people." He muttered, head down as he continued marching. "Don't even touch the ground. Too much like that damned twinkly elf if ye ask me."  
  
Catti-brie smiled, remembering a time long ago when he had called Drizzt that on their mission - through the snow – to find Aegis-Fang and return it to its rightful owner. Drizzt, as she remembered, had only smiled, not really giving a mind to the nickname. Now, she sorely wished that he was there, and not the one person that they were going after.  
  
Looking at the stars overhead, Catti-brie hoped that he was all right.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
His mind around the cramped and freezing cell through bleary eyes, shivering as the cold reached his bare arms and chest. How ong he had been was hazy, and memories were slow in coming back to him. Drizzt looked there, he didn't know. All he did know now was pain. Pain and humiliation.  
  
'I just hope that this ends soon.' He thought as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall he was chained to. 'And I hope that Serenity got herself safely away from here. For both her and her child.'  
  
Drizzt seemed to have been left alone for the moment at least, or however long he had been in there, and he hoped that the peace lasted. Closing his lavender eyes, he breathed deeply, hissing in pain when a broken rib protested the action. It hurt to breath, to even move.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the door to the tiny, freezing cell opened, allowing only a single person in. This time, however, it was not a drow, like he had expected.  
  
Instead, it was a familiar, red-haired human.  
  
Ruddy McGristle's son had just entered the cell.  
  
He walked into the room, watching Drizzt struggle to his face, trying to keep the pain from showing on his face. "So, you're finally awake." He snorted, "took you long enough. I've been waiting for you for two days. Seems as though you're a lot less resilient than my father has let on about.  
  
"Yes, my father went to his death bed, regretting that he had ever given up his search. His last dog died days ago. My father went to his deathbed, still cursing your name, Ranger Do'Urden. He has always been cursing your name, and I doubt, even in the Abyss, that he will ever stop." The man's eyes were hard as he looked into those lavender orbs. "My father searched for you all his life, but you were always moving, and he could never find you. Never."  
  
"What do you want with me?" He asked, looking the large man strait in the eye. His acute senses told him that the man was drunk. Drizzt jerked away from the man's touch as he touched his face, his breath laced with the scent of strong mead.  
  
"Though me father mentioned the fact that you were a beauty all your own, Ranger Do'Urden." Lavender eyes widened at those words, realizing why the strange man was looking at him in such a way. "Nor that your skin was so soft, that that of a woman."  
  
"What about our agreement, McGristle?" A voice from the doorway stopped the man in his tracks. "You agreed to the price, now, where is the gold?"  
  
Kelnozz stood in the doorway, his crimson eyes hard as they turned on the man. McGristle sighed, stepping away from Drizzt, who sighed in temporary relief.  
  
"Here it is." He pulled a heavy sack of coins from his belt, throwing them at the drow warrior. "Now, leave me be with the prisoner. I wish to have my own time alone with him."  
  
Smiling wickedly at the helpless ranger, he walked out, locking the door behind him. Pulling a knife from his belt, the man turned back to the struggling drow, grabbing hold of the prisoner's thick white hair, pulling his head back sharply. Drizzt closed his eyes, taking deep, painful breaths in through his mouth as he struggled to get away weakly, his heart racing at the thoughts that ran through his frantic mind.  
  
"Now, I get to have my own fun with you, Ranger Do'Urden." His smile turned wicked as he brought the knife down, beginning to cut away the threadbare leggings that the struggling renegade was wearing.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Late that night, after having looked about the cliff side for hours, the group stopped outside of the cave entrance. Taulmaril, The Heart seeker, allowing the party a stealthy entrance to the series of cells, had quickly disposed of the outside guard.  
  
Gabriel gathered the group together, quickly coming up with a plan. "My men will stay out here and guard the entrance to make sure that no one else will get it." He whispered, keeping his voice low. "I will go in with you guys," he indicated the companions that had come to rescue the drow. "But I will only take care of the leader."  
  
"Bah!" Bruenor looked around at his adopted son and daughter and the small halfling. "We can take 'em. And we won't be needin' yer help in this, ye furry winged elf!"  
  
Gabriel chuckled softly, looking at the red-bearded dwarf. "Yes, I have heard the tales, but you may need my healing skills on your side when you find the ranger."  
  
"Then ye can be waitin' out here when we be bringin' him out!" Catti-brie added, looking the Luchièlt in the eye. "Then ye will be of some use t' us."  
  
Gabriel sighed. "You will be doing all the fighting, unless I get attacked directly, I will stay out of the fight, and I know that I will be needed." He eyes fixed on all those of the small fighting group. "It'll be difficult for me to be in there anyway, I don't like enclosed places. I owe this to him, to care for his wounds, since healing potions won't work because the whips and devices are enchanted to kill him if any magical healing is used."  
  
"How do you know this?" Wulfgar looked sharply at the High Lord, his pale blue eyes narrowing. "Are you so sure about this?"  
  
"I am positive," he answered patiently. "I could feel the magical properties from the whip when I examined the lashed my wife sustained from their whips. From what she has told me, they would use the same weapons against your friend."  
  
Regis's eyes were wide as he took in the information. Suddenly, a fierce light shone in those orbs when he pulled out his little mithril mace that told the other companions that he intended to get his friend back. "Fine, but don't get in our way! We want to get Drizzt back, he's likely been through enough since we abandoned him."  
  
Gabriel nodded then led the Companions of the Hall down into the tunnels.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Ruddy McGristle's son smiled, locking the door of the cell behind him. He had never had that much pleasure in taking the innocence of another before. The renegade had been so damned helpless, unable to do anything to stop what was happening to him.  
  
Drizzt was curled on his side, a small pool of blood forming beneath him, his hand tied and chained roughly behind his back. His breaths were short and painful to his abused chest and lungs. He was shaking uncontrollably, unable to stop himself from showing such weakness, especially after having been violated in such a way as he could never have before imagined. He had also been beaten to what seemed to be mere inches closer to the end of his life.  
  
All he wanted at his time was to die, and to let it all be over with.  
  
McGristle smiled. He would come back later.  
  
It gave him to much pleasure to hear his helpless screams.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
[A/N]  
  
Whuddya think? Ye like? I hope so! It took me a while to write, since I didn't want to vividly describe anything. And btw, I don't know where the idea of Drizzt being raped came from, likely from the plot bunnies. ** Scowls at the quaking bunnies in the corner. ** 


	17. Hope for the Future

[A/N] There may be an end to this torment yet! You have to read in order to find out. **Evil Snicker** Note, I am really bad at fighting scenes, so please, forgive? **Song is 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence**  
  
Chapter Seventeen – Anguish  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
I know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Drizzt curled further into himself, closing his lavender eyes tightly against the vivid memories, trying to forget everything. His entire body trembled softly from the abuse, from the pain.  
  
All he wanted was for his beloved Mielikke to take him from this hell.  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet rapture light It ends here tonight  
  
Coming out of his thoughts for the first time in hours, Drizzt thought he heard an alarm going off on the outside of his small cell. His heart told him that his friends had come for him, but his mind told him that they couldn't have possibly gotten through the heavily guarded fortress.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
Catti-brie walked almost silently behind Gabriel, who had led the group down there. Surprisingly, the others followed, hardly making a sound. Even Bruenor was fairly quiet. When the first guards passed them, Catti- brie used Taulmaril to take them out, allowing the group to progress further down the tunnel.  
  
Unfortunately, they were discovered further down the hallway.  
  
Their cover had been seen and a dozen drow, further down the long corridor, attacked the companions.  
  
Using Khazid'hea, Catti-brie fought fiercely against her opponent, using the techniques that Drizzt had taught her all those years ago. Surprise was on her side and, when the warrior's attention wavered, she used the ghost step to get behind him and, using Cutter, she cut his head from his shoulders. After having quickly disposing of him, she turned to face her next opponent.  
  
I knew you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Drizzt tried to lift his head, thinking he had heard sounds of a fight outside of the cell, but blood loss and pain made the world spin around him and the cut to his temple made the world hazy with pain. Bells were ringing in his ears, his mind reeling from the pain. His desperate thoughts turned towards Catti-brie, the rest of the Companions. Tears welled in the corners of his lavender eyes, thinking of how he would never see them again. He loved them all dearly, though not nearly as much as he loved Cat.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet rapture light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Regis and Bruenor were working as a team against the drow. While the halfling distracted them, Bruenor used his axe to cut their legs out from underneath them. While they fell to the ground, in pain from their cut legs, Regis used his little mace to viciously knock it against his head.  
  
Wulfgar, on the other hand, had his hands full. Drow surrounded him, attacking him from every side, assuming that, because of his size; the barbarian would have trouble fighting them. Using the adamantium handle of Aegis-Fang, the barbarian blocked the attack of one of the drow, using his hand to grab the warrior's head, crushing the fragile skull in his strong grip. Bringing the mighty warhammer across, he easily cut through another warrior's defenses, the hammer's head burying itself into the drow's soft flesh.  
  
Gabriel stood in the corner, true to his word, only fighting when directly attacked by the drow. The bright, silvery steel of his long knives flashed as they spun around his hands in a blur, quickly getting past the drow's defenses and killing him. After losing only one of their numbers to the quick Luchièlt High Lord, they stayed away from him.  
  
After ten of the dozen had been killed, the other two fled, not wanting to met their ends upon the blades of the companions. Catti-brie grabbed the keys from the hook next to the door of one of the cells. Looking inside, to see who was inside, her sapphire eyes widened and she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Drizzt heard the keys turning in the lock, the door slowly opening. Suppressing a moan, he curled in on himself further, afraid of who it was that come to torture him further. After all he had been through, he was afraid of what that McGristle had done to him. Because of it, he felt filthy, both inside and out, not just dirty on the outside.  
  
What Catti-brie saw would give her nightmares for years to come. Drizzt's entire back was a raw, bloody mess, and the renegade ranger was shaking visibly. A small pool of blood had formed beneath his naked body, and he was curled in on himself, and it was a miracle to her that he wasn't screaming in pain. She rushed to his side, lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
Drizzt jerked back sharply, his breaths sharp and painful. His body felt like it was one fire, and even the gentlest touch to his sorely bruised and lashed skin sent needles of pain through his awareness. The soft voice that accompanied the touch stopped the abused drow immediately, his lavender eyes widening.  
  
"Drizzt," Catti-brie couldn't stop the tears that poured down her cheeks at the sight of what her friend had gone through. "Drizzt, it be us, yer friends. We came her t' bring ye back. We're here now, and we won't be lettin' anyone hurt ye anymore."  
  
Those lavender eyes slowly turned to look into those sapphire ones. His normally melodic voice was hoarse from thirst and hunger, hoarse from the screams of pain and humiliation. Tears were pouring down those cut and bruised cheeks, pouring from the pain-filled eyes as the orbs widened considerably in recognition.  
  
"Cat?" He tried to raise his hand to touch her cheek, but his strength failed him and he let his hand drop to his side. Carefully, she laid his head in her lap as Gabriel came into the room, using a soft cotton blanket to cover the drow's nakedness. "Is that you?"  
  
Gently, she laid her hand on his cheek, letting him know that she was there. Wulfgar stood next to her, looking down at what had happened to his friend in open disgust.  
  
"We're here Drizzt." He said softly, looking into the drow's eyes. "We're here."  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to back  
  
[A/N] Hope you like. It took me a while to get it right. It's late and my parents are going to kill me for not doing homework so that I can get this done for you! 


	18. Found and Relieved

[A/N] Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've was grounded from the computer until my room was clean. **Sigh.** Will my parents ever leave that subject alone? Guess not. And btw, on the last chapter, I had originally used the song 'Tourniquet,' but later changed it to 'My Last Breath.'  
  
Song is 'Easier to Run,' by Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter Eighteen – Anguish  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Soon after Wulfgar's confirmation that he was safe, Drizzt allowed the merciful darkness take him, the pain from the multiple wounds draining him quickly. He thought no more as he drifted willingly into unconsciousness. Catti-brie's mind filled with worry when the ranger she held in her lap slumped over, unconscious. She looked at Gabriel, who had already begun taking things from his pack. Looking at Wulfgar, he said in an even voice.  
  
"We need to take him out side, it will be better for him to wake up there, then in here since he's been in here for so long already. I suggest that you carry him, since he's your friend and, if he awakens, he won't panic."  
  
Nodding, the barbarian lifted the ranger's slender frame into his strong arms. Bruenor, Regis, and Catti-brie followed him closely, with Gabriel trailing behind, medical supplies already ready.  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see  
  
Once outside, the companions saw that the other Luchièlt soldiers had already prepared a fire and had a small pot of water boiling separately from the stew that they had made. Gabriel threw some dried herbs in it, filling the air with a sweet, soothing aroma. After Gabriel had laid out a soft blanket, Wulfgar carefully laid the black elf down onto the makeshift mat.  
  
Once the drow had been settled onto his stomach, the whip marks exposed to the cool night air, Gabriel himself winced. It was a miracle that the elf hadn't been screaming in agony when they had reached him, especially with his back against the stone. Across the fire, Catti-brie noted at how the High Lord winced, and looked down to the bloodied back of her close friend.  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played  
  
After accepting a warm bowl of stew from the Luchièlt soldiers, she walked around the fire to sit by his side. Looking into the healer's amethyst eyes, she asked him quietly.  
  
"Why did ye wince like that?"  
  
Looking up from his work of carefully cleaning the deep lashes he sighed. He knew her well enough that she wouldn't leave the subject alone until he had answered that question. He carefully pulled the cloth from the ranger's back, cleaning the blood from it in the bowl of water before indicating a certain place on Drizzt's back.  
  
"Do you see that small section of white, in the center?" She nodded. "The whips must've cut down to the bone," Catti-brie looked up at him, startled, "because that piece of bone that you see is his spine."  
  
If I could go back and change I would Take back all the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I Would  
  
"Oh," she said softly, looking at the unconscious drow. She could only guess at the pain that he had been in when they found him. Setting the bowl of soup down next to her, her appetite gone. She gently took his hand in both her own. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's a miracle that he's still alive." The Luchièlt Lord's voice was soft. "It's lucky that we got to him when we did, otherwise he would not be alive now, unless those drow had a way to keep him alive during this torture. That's probably why he's still alive now, but I know that I can heal him."  
  
Catti-brie blinked back tears. This was NOT how she wanted to find the drow warrior she had come to love. Now, something she had never dreamed of happening finally had come to pass. Maybe that dream had told her something, all those nights ago, when she had been at the house of Delly and Wulfgar. She hadn't given that vision a thought since that night, and didn't think that she had had to worry about it.  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Looking up at a small sound, she found Regis had come and sat down next to her. He looked up at her with a sadness in his eyes. She noted with a small smile that he had already finished his stew and bread, and was waiting for something, apparently.  
  
"Is there somethin' that ye're waitin' for Regis?" She asked quietly, managing a small smile as she watched Gabriel carefully clean the deep marks. "Ye look like ye have somethin' t' say."  
  
The halfling looked down sadly. He had to tell her, he didn't want a repeat of what had happened after Drizzt had left to go down to Menzoberranzan. "Drizzt had had a feeling that something like this would happen." He said quietly.  
  
Catti-brie looked at him sharply. "What do ye mean Regis?"  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back And never looking forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
He sniffed slightly. This wouldn't be easy. "A few nights before we left for Silverymoon, the last night that you were at Delly and Wulfgar's home, I heard him cry out your name in his sleep." By this point, Bruenor and Wulfgar had begun listening to the quiet conversation. "I had heard him do it before, but never like that. It had been ad if something terrible had been happening to you.  
  
"When I went to ask him about it, he was hesitant to tell me what had happened in the dream."  
  
"What did happen, Regis?" Catti-brie asked quietly, almost fearing what the answer would be.  
  
"He said that it was if he had been captured by a band of drow that had been after him for years. But, not only had they captured him, they had used him as bait to capture you also Cat." He swallowed audibly. "He said that they had tortured and raped while he could hear what they did to you. Drizzt also said that he had watched you die beside him, while they tortured the both of you, but left him alive. The way Drizzt was taking about it, I think he might've thought that the dream would come true."  
  
Catti-brie looked at him, tears in her sapphire hued eyes. He had never said anything to her about nightmares, but she had known that something was keeping him awake at night, but had never asked.  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so simpler than change  
  
Now, she knew why, looking over at the unconscious Drizzt, he had never said anything about them.  
  
After Gabriel had finished cleaning the wounds, he began mixing a small batch of healing herbs together, making a tea from it. After checking the drow's vitals once again, he turned to Catti-brie, handing her the earthenware mug. Almost immediately after he had finished with the numerous cuts and bruises covering the ranger's body, she had moved closer, placing his head into her lap and turning him onto his back.  
  
"He's merely sleeping now," he said softly, "but likely, he is in a lot of pain and isn't sleeping very well right now. Wake him up and make him drink this, it is not of magical origin and will ease the pain enough that he will be able to sleep easier."  
  
Catti-brie nodded, gently placing a hand on Drizzt's shoulder. She was careful not to cause him any pain as she shook him gently.  
  
Its easier to run  
  
Replacing the pain with something numb Its so much easier to go  
  
Than face this pain here all alone  
  
Drizzt grimaced in pain as everything he felt came backing full. His back felt like it was on fire and he had to fight not to cry out. Feeling the gentle touch in his burning shoulder, he looked up sharply, and sighed in relief when he saw Catti-brie's worried face looking down at him.  
  
Cupping his sorely cut and bruised cheek gently in her hand, she brought the mug near his lips, speaking softly.  
  
"Drink this, Gabriel's sayin' that it'll take away most o' the pain."  
  
He looked up at her curiously. "Who is this Gabriel?"  
  
"He's been sayin' that he's the High Lord o' the Luchièn people, his wife was the one who be tellin' where t' find ye."  
  
Drizzt smiled slightly, closing his eyes and licking his cut lip. When he nodded, she carefully tipped the mug to his lips, forcing him to drink it slowly. After he had finished, she set the mug down next to her, and was surprised when he slowly reached up and took her hand in his own. He smiled slightly up at her.  
  
"How is Serenity?" He asked softly, looking into eyes he had thought that he would never see again. "Did she get back alright? And what about that little elfling?"  
  
"They're both fine." Catti-brie smiled softly at his curiosity. "Mikhail was still havin' nightmares about what happened. Serenity had the babe almost right after she arrived in Silverymoon." She looked into those lavender eyes. "They had a male babe, and he's glad to have her back."  
  
"That I have no doubt." The pain was nearly gone and his weariness was catching up with the ranger. Looking up at her, he lowered his voice, even though the others were asleep. He had been wanting to tell her this for a long time, and this would be a better time than any he could think of.  
  
"I love you Cat." She had to lean down to hear him. He was slowly falling into a world of dreams. "I want you to know that."  
  
Smiling, Catti-brie reached down an lightly kissed his forehead. "I love ye too, Drizzt."  
  
With a small smile on his face, he allowed sleep to overcome his senses.  
  
[A/N] AAHH!! Sappy chapter! **Glares at plot bunnies** I didn't expect that! **Sigh** Hope you like, cuz if ye do, review! [Hey! I made a rhyme!] T T F N!! 


	19. Almost to Silverymoon

[A/N] Hey! I finally have computer privileges back! ^-^! So, I'm giving you guys another chapter just for that! ^-^! Hey! I have tried to italicize all of the lyrics, but on ff.net it doesn't show up that way and I don't know why, sry!! And thx to all those who reviewed! It means a lot! **Btw, Mikhail's name (in this story) isn't pronounced the same as it is in Russia, (as someone pointed out) it is pronounced differently. (Meek- hail) Is how it is pronounced!! Savvy?  
  
Chapter Nineteen – Anguish  
  
They took their time traveling back to Silverymoon, not wanting to pressure their companion's many injuries. They had managed to find a pair of leggings that Drizzt could wear, since they had not been able to savage his, having found them cut into thin strips next to his boots in the room he had been kept in. His shirt and tunic hid most of the bandages covering nearly his entire chest and abdomen.  
  
After that first night, the companions realized, by looking at how thin Drizzt had become since they had last seen him, just what the drow had been doing to him. His thick hair was tangled and matted, his ebony skin covered with layers of dirt, dust, dried blood, and bruises. His normally brilliant lavender eyes had seemed to loose their sparkle, and he shrunk back, mostly remaining quiet while they traveled. His silence, though normally it was how he usually remained, disturbed them. Drizzt refused to talk about what had happened during that long month, was it a month?, with any of them, but Catti-brie could see, whenever she looked into his eyes, something that scared her.  
  
It was as if he was afraid to tell them something, afraid about what had happened in those caves.  
  
After the second day of slow, steady travel, the group stopped for the night. After they had set up camp, Drizzt had gone into the woods, mumbling something about not being hungry. As soon as Regis had finished making that night's stew, Catti-brie filled two bowls and followed in the direction that Drizzt had gone, knowing that he had only wanted to be alone, but after another day of silence, she was worried about the drow.  
  
It took her a little while, but she found him in a small clearing about three hundred feet from camp. His lavender eyes were gazing up at the millions of stars in the sky, tears shining silver in the moonlight as they fell down his thinned, black-skinned cheeks. Catti-brie approached him quietly, thinking that the normally alert ranger would pick up the quiet steps.  
  
Drizzt was visibly startled when she laid a hand gently on his shoulder, letting out a soft hiss of pain. He turned surprised lavender eyes on the woman. She looked at him for a few seconds, worry clearly evident in her clear blue eyes. Offering her a smile that looked more like a grimace, he looked back at the brilliant stars. His voice was soft.  
  
"Cat, can I please be alone?"  
  
"No." Her voice was determined. He had hardly eaten anything since they had found him, and he was going to eat something, whither he wanted to or not. Her tones made him turn his gaze back to her, where she was standing with two bowls of steaming stew, one held out to him. "Ye haven't eaten hardly anything since we found ye, and ye probably hadn't eaten anythin' since the last time we saw ye. And ye have to eat something, Drizzt or I'll be suren to force it down yer throat meself, that I'll promise ye."  
  
He smiled genuinely for the first time in days, carefully taking the bowl from the fiery young woman. With a smile on her face, Catti-brie laid a blanket on the ground and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Drizzt sat down next her and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder lightly, careful of the still raw welts decorating his back and shoulders. It was nice to be alone with him.  
  
They ate in silence, both of them looking up at the sky. Quickly finishing his portion, Drizzt nibbled lightly on the warm bread that Catti-brie had also brought with her. A small smile crossed his lips, his voice so soft that she had to lean closer to the ranger to hear.  
  
"I never thought I'd see any of you guys ever again." He looked into her sapphire eyes as he said this, fighting back tears. "Never thought I'd see the stars, or anything other than the cold cells of that mountain." She felt him shiver. "I thought he'd just kill me down there, Cat."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. He had never before confessed to any of them, at least that she knew of, something like that. Gently, Catti-brie cupped his cheek in her hand, looking into emotion-filled eyes that she had known for so long. She could tell that he was fighting back tears.  
  
"But they didn't, did they?" She said softly, resting her forehead against his. "Ye're still here, and they're all gone, ye don't have to be worryin' 'bout them no more. They're gone."  
  
He sighed, looking at her face in the dark. How many timed during that long month had he yearned to be able to see her again? To see all of them again? And now, he finally had that chance, and he was hesitating. Catti- brie could see that thoughts were whirling through his mind, and he was thinking hard about something.  
  
"I know Cat." He sighed, getting his slender fingers tangled in his matted white hair. "I know, its just," he sighed again, "I don't know." He seemed to close n on himself, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. "Some of the things they did to me, I will never be able to forget, will always be able to see and feel in my dreams.  
  
"Once you are tortured by a drow, you never forget it Cat, ever."  
  
The last part was so soft, Catti-brie wasn't even sure she had heard it. Those people had done something else to him besides the whips and beatings. Now that she thought about it, there must've been a reason that his leggings, when they had found them, had been cut into thin strips.  
  
She knelt in front of him, cupping his gaunt face in her hands, looking deeply into his lavender eyes. Never before had she seen him behave like this, and it scared her.  
  
"There's somethin' that ye're not tellin' us, Drizzt." Her voice was soft and there was a worried tone to it. "And it's scarin' all of us that ye've been keepin' so quiet. We'll all help ye, all ye have to do is ask."  
  
He sighed, looking away. He didn't know how to explain it, not right at this moment. "Cat," he said softly, closing his eyes with another sigh. "I just, what happened down there, I just don't want to talk about right now, that's all." He rested his chin on his knees, looking up into her eyes. "It's all really hard to explain, I'm sorry if it's caused you guys so much worry, but I just don't want to talk about it with anyone at this time, is that alright Cat?"  
  
Catti-brie hugged him in the darkness, careful of that lashes and bruises decorating his body. "O' course it's all right," she said quietly. "Ye just have to be tellin' us first."  
  
He smiled slightly, hugging her tightly back, burying his face in her neck to hide the tears. "Thank you Cat. I guess I didn't realize how much I needed to tell someone that. Thank you."  
  
Smiling, she pulled back slightly, looking again into his brilliant lavender eyes, their color showing more of their usual sparkle. "I love ye, Drizzt Do'Urden, and I'll always be here for ye."  
  
Before Drizzt could say anything, her lips met hers in a soft kiss. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, then closed as he leaned into the kiss. The kiss deepened until they finally pulled apart, both of them gasping softly for breath. Catti-brie smiled slightly, not saying a word and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled slightly, resting his head atop of hers. "I love you to, Cat, I love you to."  
  
[A/N] AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Another sappy chapter!! **Sob.** Where are they all coming from?? **Starts beating romantic plot bunnies over the head with books, screaming like a maniac.** **Discreetly coughs into hand.** Okay, I'm now sane, sorry. Please, review! It means a lot! **Turns and starts beating romantic plot bunnies again.** 


	20. Sudden Illness

[A/N] I hope you guys liked the last chapter; I wanted to get a kiss between them in there somewhere before this chapter. Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Twenty – Anguish  
  
The night went by peacefully, and the guards saw nothing in the woods by the campsite at all during the night.  
  
Inside the camp, however, something else was going on that would be dangerous to one of the members of the company.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the sun was only beginning to lighten the sky, Catti-brie sat up in her bedroll, looking around. She assumed the Drizzt had already risen and was watching the sunrise, but was surprised when she found him still tossing and turning uneasily in the bedroll next to hers. That was curious, since he normally was awake early and enjoyed watching the sunrise.  
  
On the other side of her, Regis had already risen and was helping the Luchièlt soldiers to prepare breakfast. Apparently, they all enjoyed his cooking. Gently, she shook the ranger's shoulder, careful of his many injuries. The night before, she had carefully cleaned the cuts, as they normally were every night to ward off infection.  
  
He groaned, rolling onto his stomach, looking up into her eyes. Drizzt had had trouble sleeping the night before, as he did every night, remembering the crisp memories of what had happened during his captivity. His eyes were unclear, looking at her through weary eyes. Sitting up slowly, he smiled up at her blearily.  
  
"Morning Cat." His eyes were slightly unfocused. "How are you doing on this fine morning?"  
  
"I'm fine." She kissed him lightly. "It ye that I'm worried 'bout."  
  
"Other than my back, I believe I am fine." He smiled slightly up at her. There was weariness in his eyes and a light layer of sweat upon his brow. It worried her, but he seemed to be hiding it quite well, and would probably get better treatment in Silverymoon.  
  
"I'll just take yer word for it then, Drizzt." She said quietly, standing and walking over to where people already were being served breakfast, with a smiling Regis serving it. Slipping into the loose tunic, Drizzt and Catti-brie walked over to grab some of the warm meal.  
  
"Sorry, I made stew since its all I can make normally." Regis smiled sheepishly as Drizzt accepted the bowl. "And it's probably not nearly the same as when you make it."  
  
"It's still fine stew, Regis." Drizzt laughed softly, doing his best to hide the sickness in his belly to his friends, didn't want them worrying about him anymore that they already did. "And it's still as fine a quality as I've ever had it."  
  
The halfling smiled. "Thanks, and there's some bread over there if you want it."  
  
"Stew again!" A rumbling Bruenor had walked over to the breakfast line. "Tha's what we be havin' yesterday ye durned halflin'!"  
  
Drizzt laughed, "It doesn't matter, friend Bruenor. It's still as fine a stew as any! Eat, we still have a long way to go."  
  
"Ye should be takin' yer own words, elf." The grumpy dwarf replied. "Ye need to get meat on them skinny limbs! After all, since we be gettin' ye, ye haven't hardly been eatin' anythin'!"  
  
"You are right, my friend, and that is why I am eating my fill now." He smiled, looking at his close friend. "I plan on getting these wounds healed soon so I may be able to spar with friends once again without worrying about them."  
  
Catti-brie smiled, glad to see that the ranger was up and going once again. It would be a good day when they finally arrived back in Silverymoon for the banquet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soon, the camp was packed up and the group was ready to head on to Silverymoon. Delly and Colson would be waiting for them, wanting to know that the drow ranger was again safe. The day, for the most part, past on quietly. Catti-brie, however, kept a close eye on Drizzt, still worried about the signs she had seen that morning. She remembered keenly how his skin had been unnaturally warm to the touch, and that was what she was particularly worried about.  
  
"Well, how're ye feelin'?" She asked when they stopped for a short break at midday. She sat down next to Drizzt where he sat under the shade of a tree. He had pulled to cowl of his cloak low, though he usually kept it back, even during the day.  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" His brow creased as she asked the question. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Drizzt gladly took a drink from the water skin she offered him. The cool water felt good as he eagerly drank it down. "Well, except for being a little tired and thirsty, I'm fine."  
  
"Are ye sure?" Catti-brie was still worried; he had seemed to lag behind everyone else during their travels, though he normally kept up with them easily. "Ye seem t' be laggin' behind the others this morning."  
  
"I'm fine Cat." Drizzt kept the hood of his cloak down. Why did it hurt to look into the light? Even after all these years of being on the surface? "I assure you."  
  
Without warning, Catti-brie reached out and touched her hand to his forehead, feeling the heat that had started there. His normally clear lavender eyes were still bleary and unfocused when he looked at her.  
  
"Ye have a fever Drizzt." She lightly touched his cheek; the skin was hot to the touch. "Yer skin's burnin'."  
  
"I'm fine Catti-brie, I assure you." He stood swiftly; though nearly fell back down as the world seemed to spin around him. After a moment, he continued walking towards where Wulfgar and Bruenor were talking together, slightly away from the Luchiélt soldiers talking amongst themselves. On his way over to them, Gabriel, their High Lord, walked up to him, standing nearly two feet taller.  
  
"How are you feeling this day, Ranger Do'Urden?" His soft voice was pleasant and seemed soothing. "I noticed that you were sort of behind people today, so I was just wondering."  
  
"I am fine, Gabriel." Drizzt gave a short, courteous bow to the Luchién Lord. "Just a little tired, as I had," he took a deep breath, "little sleep last night."  
  
With that, he walked off, not saying another word. Gabriel watched his back curiously. He had heard the quiet conversation that the drow had had with Catti-brie moments ago. He had an idea why Drizzt was acting so strange this day, but he didn't want to push the ranger any further.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Early in the afternoon, after the group had continued on their way to Silverymoon, Drizzt began to feel ill, though he did his best to hide it from the others. Gabriel kept a watchful eye on him as he began to stumble more and more oft. Just stumbling once in a while was strange for the graceful black elf, it was becoming more frequent and the friends didn't know why it was happening.  
  
His vision was blurry and he could hardly see his hand held out in from of him. The ill feeling in his belly had become more and more continuous and Drizzt was still hoping that it would go away soon, instead of becoming worse and worse. He hoped that they got back to Silverymoon soon; there the drow would be able to get whatever this illness was out of his system. Even the already incredibly painful welts on his body seemed to be more agonizing than they normally were, making movement painful.  
  
Again tripping over something unseen in the leaves beneath his feet, Drizzt fell into a tree, nearly dislocating his shoulder and hitting the deep welts on his shoulder against the rough bark of a nearby oak tree. Clenching his jaw tightly, be barely managed to keep from crying out in pain. Cursing under his breath in drow, Drizzt continued walking, his hand clasped loosely over his shoulder underneath his cloak. The sickness, or whatever the hell it was, was progressing quickly, and he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
Seeing what had happened, Catti-brie walked over to Drizzt, worry evident in her clear blue eyes. What she saw worried her.  
  
His breathes came short and laboured, sweat pouring down his face. His normally dark, ebony hued skin seemed incredibly pale, even through his dark skin tones. His eyes were blurry and something was definitely wrong. When she lightly touched his forehead, she could feel the burning fever beneath her fingertips. Eyes wide, she called for Gabriel to come over.  
  
By then, Drizzt was leaning heavily against Catti-brie, thoroughly regretting having not told anyone sooner. He barely felt her caressing his brow, trying to relieve the severe heat emanating from his skin. She had lowered him carefully to the ground, not knowing what else to do, since she had never been around someone so violently ill. Next thing Catti-brie, Drizzt rolled over onto his side, loosing what he had eaten for breakfast all over the grass. Catti-brie rubbed his back in soothing circles, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Looking briefly at the ill ranger, Gabriel wasted no time in communicating to his soldiers to set up camp for the night. One soldier laid a mat down next to where Catti-brie knelt with Drizzt's head in her lap. She carefully laid him on his stomach on the mat. Tears shining in her eyes, she watched as Regis and the others walked over; worry clear in all of their faces.  
  
"What's happening to him, Catti-brie??" Wulfgar's baritone voice was as quiet as it could get. "He didn't seem this way this morning when we left, nor did he look like this during midday."  
  
"I don't know." Her voice was soft as she brushed strands of stray white hair from the black elf's face. "He didn't look well this mornin', though he said he did, but now this, this be worryin' me."  
  
"Well, he'd better be gettin' better soon!" Bruenor's gruff voice held a serious tone to it. "Else he'll be findin' himself face t' face with me axe!"  
  
Regis looked at him, looked at Wulfgar, looked at Catti-brie. Never had he seen her so upset. He knew that she loved the drow deeply, and if anything worse happened to him, she would be devastated. He had seen their shared kiss early that morning and had known that the two had confessed their feelings to each other.  
  
Kneeling, he carefully took Drizzt's hand in his own, not wanting to leave one of his closest friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] Hey? How was that? Sappy again, I know, but please review! It makes for good plot bunnies!! 


	21. Worse?

[A/N] BTW, people who read the short story about five-year-old Drizzt, that was sort of a one time thing, and I'm sorry about spelling 'Vierna' wrong, I couldn't find the spelling to save my life. ANYway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I might do something with Legolas as an elfling, plot bunnies attacking again, AAAAHHHH! **Coughs discreetly.** On with the story!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One – Anguish  
  
Gabriel walked over quickly, noticing from across camp Drizzt's quickly deteriorating condition. From what he saw without removing any of the bandages worried him and he feared for what would happen if he couldn't do anything about this. With Catti-brie's help, he carefully removed the ranger's tunic and shirt.  
  
Closing violet eyes, he lightly touched the ranger's face, his fear for what was happening rising when he felt the heat emanating from the ebony skin. He looked briefly at Catti-brie, quickly and carefully began to remove the bandages encasing Drizzt's slender upper body.  
  
"No," he breathed when he saw what was there. Acting quickly, he called for one of the soldiers to find his bag of healing supplies, and another to pour a large bowl of cold, clear from the nearby stream. Pulling a clothe from the closest pack, he dipped in the water that the Luchiélt soldier was quick to bring.  
  
"What be wrong with him?" Catti-brie asked quietly, looking at the deep welts as they were exposed to the cool afternoon air. "He's been actin' strange all mornin' and afternoon."  
  
Gabriel sighed, looking the young woman in the eye. He brought her attention down to the red, hot edges of one of the cuts. "The red indicates something that iI have been trying to prevent since I first treated his wounds. The red indicates that the wounds have become somehow infected." His violet eyes met her blue ones. "The infection may kill someone, if the actual wounds do not."  
  
He looked down at the ranger, and saw that Drizzt had fallen into a fever- induced sleep. His eyes were moving frantically behind closed lids and he was moving restlessly. Gabriel didn't want to lose him, not now, not this close to arriving back in Silverymoon on-the-mend.  
  
Whispering soft words, he carefully added herbs to the water, and crystalline liquids that had already been carefully prepared. He gently cleaned the deep welts, looking closer for any signs of what might've caused this to happen. He had thought that he had taken all the proper measures to keep this from happening, but apparently not.  
  
Catti-brie listened to the soft chanting as he cleaned the deep welts. There was a faint violet glow around his hands as the Luchiélt High Lord went about his work, as she hadn't noticed that before when Gabriel was taking care of Drizzt. Maybe it was the chanting, but she didn't know.  
  
All she hoped for was that Drizzt would be alright.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It took hours, but after Gabriel had finished cleaning all of the wounds with the carefully prepared healing salves and water, he re-dressed them and made sure that they were all completely covered. He slowly rolled Drizzt over to lay on his back. The ranger's ebony skin was still burning hot to the touch, even hotter then before, and he was still moving restlessly in an uneasy sleep. His breathes were fast and shallow, as though he was having trouble breathing.  
  
Catti-brie and Regis still sat next to him, watching as Drizzt's condition slowly deteriorated. Bruenor and Wulfgar had wandered away, not able to see their close friend in such a helpless position. If he couldn't do something before sunset the next day, there would be no chance of bringing the ranger back from the Abyss. Sighing and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, asking a close soldier to fetch another bowl filled with the coldest water he could find. As the soldier hurried off to carry out his Lord's orders, Gabriel turned back to the companions watching him worriedly from Drizzt's side.  
  
After receiving the bowl of fresh water from the soldier, Gabriel thanked him quietly, folding a clean clothe carefully and dipping it into the water. He placed it over Drizzt's burning brow, and another at the back of his neck, hoping to lower the fever to a point where he would survive. Catti-brie and Regis watched his movements, watching them closely.  
  
Gabriel handed the bowl to Catti-brie, already exhausted from having expended his own energy into trying to gather the infection from the many lacerations on his back. She took them carefully, looking into those dark violet eyes, her own sapphire ones filled to the brim with worry.  
  
"Try to keep the cloths cold, it might lower his fever, but I'm not so sure yet." Gabriel was trying to explain the best that he could. "If we aren't able to lower his fever by tomorrow, than I will have to separate from the group and fly him to Silverymoon myself for better care, or else. If we aren't able to break the fever by tomorrow at sunset, then there is no hope for his survival. I will do everything that is in my power to break it, but all we can do is pray that Mielikke is watching over him."  
  
Catti-brie nodded, tears sparkling in the corners of her dark blue eyes. "I'll be tryin' that." She carefully took his hand in hers once again, placing the other over the clothe covering his burning forehead. "I'll be doin' everythin' I can to help him."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I'm sorry that I am not able to help you further this night. I have near no more energy and sleep is a necessity at this point. If you see something happen and you don't know what's wrong, wake me. If something else happens during the night than I will have to bring him to Silverymoon sooner than later."  
  
Regis nodded, watching both Catti-brie and the restlessly moving, unconscious drow. He had a really bad feeling about all that had happened over the last few days, like something worse was going to happen and they just didn't know it yet. He had told Bruenor and Wulfgar about Drizzt's strange dreams, and both of them had looked worried. He could tell, just by looking at her that Catti-brie was near the fine line between breaking and being alright. Never before had any of the Companions of the Hall seen their friend in such a condition.  
  
But then again, none of them had seen him so horribly injured and starved.  
  
He prayed, looking at the quietly moving drow, that everything was going to be alright, and that his intuition was wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Catti-brie remained by the drow's side, even after everyone else had gone to sleep, even Regis. It had been hours since the sun had set, and she had finally let the tears fall. She was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. She was afraid that she would never see him, that she would never see his smile or hear his laughter. A sound from where Drizzt laid on the ground caused her to look at where he was laying, moving restlessly.  
  
His breaths were short and shallow, as if he were struggling or running away from someone. His eyes were darting around frantically under closed lids and his ebony skin was still flushed with heat. His was speaking through his fever-induced nightmares, melodic voice filled with fear so thick that she felt she could almost touch it with her hand. Gabriel had told her of the nightmares and hallucinations that people with fever got, but, listening to the words spoken in his native drow tongue, it stilled scared her.  
  
"Nau," his hand clenched tightly around Catti-brie's causing her to flinch in pain at the surprisingly strong grip. His spine bowed upwards as a spasm of hallucinated pain waved through him. "Sevir uns'aa maglust!1" His normally soft voice was filled with a fear that Catti-brie had never before heard. "Xuat xta'rl uns'aa!2"  
  
His eyes opened, wide, unseeing. The normally ebony black pupils had changed to frightening milky white. Tears fell down gaunt, haggard cheeks and his voice became softer, more fearful, and he seemed to be begging, pleading with someone. "Qualla3, ori'gato ilta alu4, qualla, dorn xun jalbol5, qualla. Fridj ori'gato ilta alu.6"  
  
The last awakened Wulfgar and he walked over to where Catti-brie sat, sapphire eyes wide with fear and she held onto Drizzt's desperately clutching hand, tears falling down her cheeks. The ranger's frantic mutterings had awakened him, though he, like everyone else, couldn't understand a word of the drow tongue.  
  
Then, as he watched, without warning, his already beaten and battered body began to convulse violently, thrashing this way and that.  
  
Her eyes wide and panicky, Catti-brie told him to quickly awaken Gabriel, since he was the only one who could help. By this time, the camp was slowly awakening because of the soft sounds of Drizzt's mutterings.  
  
Coming to his senses quickly, Gabriel knelt by the ranger's side, desperately trying to keep the delicately slender body still. Wulfgar helped, keeping pressure on the thrashing legs, Bruenor (already up and alert), rested his weight on the writhing arms, and Regis used his weight to try and keep his chest still. Gabriel, eyes closed, chanted softly under his breath, keeping Drizzt's head still, keeping his from knocking himself into a further coma from a head injury.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the seizure finally came to and end. Catti- brie had ended up forced to the side in the chaos that had ensued. Now that things had eased down enough that she could, she knelt once again by his side, slender shoulders shaking in quiet sobs as she held his hand once again in her own. Closing her eyes, she laid a gentle kiss upon one of his knuckles.  
  
"I'll have to bring him to Silverymoon, now." Catti-brie watched as he carefully lifted the unconscious drow into his arms, spreading his long wings and preparing to take off into the air. "If he doesn't receive better treatment immediately, he'll die."  
  
"Is there any way that I'll be goin' with ye?" Catti-brie looked into those violet eyes, worry and fear shining in her own. "I won't let him die on me, at least not by himself."  
  
Slowly, the Luchiélt Lord nodded, understanding her request perfectly. "Raliën, follow me and carry Lady Catti-brie in your arms. She will accompany us to Silverymoon."  
  
A young soldier with pale, pale grey eyes and dark, nearly black hair separated from the rest of the soldier and, with Catti-brie insistence, allowed her to climb onto his back. A few minutes later, the both took off, leaving the other three companions to follow with the rest of the Luchién soldiers when they could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] I know, this is late in coming, but I've had writer's block and my parents were out of town. (My mom took that laptop with her on the plane.) BTW, here are the translations for the different drow phrases.  
  
1 Leave me alone. 2 Don't touch me. 3 Please. 4 Let them go. 5 I'll do anything. 6 Just let them go. 


	22. Decision Made

[A/N] Yea, thx She-Cat for sending the drow dictionary, it really helped a lot with my last chapter! ^-^ Anyway, I thought that I owed you this chapter for not updating very fast on the last one. Enjoy!  
  
Song is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two – Anguish  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Tears fell freely down her face as she sat next to his bed, listening to the soft, shallow sounds of his breathing. It had been only a few hours since they had arrived in Silverymoon with Gabriel and Raliën. Catti-brie had remained at the drow's side ever since they had arrived. She watched as Gabriel, kneeling at the head of the bed, frantically mixed miscellaneous bottles of liquid together with ground up bits of roots and leaves that Catti-brie couldn't even begin to identify.  
  
He had been working hard since they had arrived, trying to find something that would lower Drizzt's unbelievably high fever. Catti-brie had kept the clothes on his forehead and the back of his neck cold, trying to help him. She couldn't believe that now, after having been through so much, and having survived the torture and abuse from his drow captors, he would die.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
Gabriel would look over at Catti-brie every once and a while, to see how she was holding up. So far, it had been farely well, with the exception of the tears running down her face. He hoped that he could heal to valiant ranger. He owed that to Drizzt, for having risked his life to have his beloved Serenity released from her captivity. He had seen the selfless spirit in the ranger that followed Mielikke faithfully in his own way and respected him.  
  
He continued working long through the afternoon and morning, trying his hardest to try and lower Drizzt's unbelievably high fever and illness. As the sun moved west-ward across the sky, his hopes began to diminish. Maybe the infection was too much for the much-loved ranger of Mielikke.  
  
Maybe their prayers wouldn't be enough.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
It was nearly sunset when Gabriel fell heavily against the bed in exhaustion. He had been trying his hardest all day, and the drow yet remained in a feverish, restless coma. He had tried everything to remove the infection. The fever had only lessened slightly. Catti-brie looked at him, fear and anxiety in her sapphire eyes. She had a feeling about what Gabriel would say. She had tried to keep the fever down besides him, trying to keep the drow she loved alive.  
  
"What's wrong?" Catti-brie asked, praying the news would be good but her heart telling her it would not be so. "Something's wrong and you're not tellin' me."  
  
Gabriel sighed, avoiding her piercing eyes. "Catti-brie, there is nothing more I can do." His melodic voice was soft. "I have done everything that is in my power, and all I have succeeded in doing was allowing him to live until the sunrises tomorrow morning. He would've died this night, but I have extended it. The only hope we have now is if he himself decides to join the world of the living, and not make his way into the Abyss."  
  
Sapphire eyes closed, Catti-brie placed her face in her hands. She knew that he had tried everything, the Lady Alustriel was still in her private rooms, looking to do something of her own to help Drizzt. If what Gabriel said was right, all they had left to do was watch as his condition either deteriorated or improved.  
  
All they could do was hope.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
The sun had finally set, and Catti-brie yet remained at Drizzt's side. He hadn't improved or deteriorated. She held his hand in both of her, lightly kissing the knuckle every now and then, tears running in a steady stream down her face. Her eyes were either locked on her face or the unicorn shaped pendant hanging on a fine silver chain around his neck. All she had left was hope that he would return to her.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
* * * * *  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, consciousness and thought coming swiftly back to him. He was surprised to find himself lying in the middle of a forest clearing, the grass soft underneath his body. He felt as if he had slept a long, peaceful sleep, through the entire night. The drow ranger couldn't remember how he had gotten here, though he guessed it was better waking up here than in a cold dungeon in the Underdark.  
  
Drizzt sat up slowly, looking around the clearing for any sign that he could use to recognize this place. The trees were all brilliant shades of green and gold, the bark healthy and a dark, dark brown. The sun shone on his face, making him smile at the familiar warmth. Birds chirped and sang around the glade and there were beautiful and brilliantly colored wild flowers all over the place.  
  
A stream ran through the center of the glade, the low, bubbling sounds seeming cheerful. The water was clear and cool, making the ranger realize how warm and thirsty he felt. As he knelt to drink, a familiat purr sounded next to him. Startled, he looked over to find a wonderful sight indeed!  
  
Guenwyvar growled at him before pouncing, knocking the slender black elf to the ground. Drizzt laughed for the joy of it, wrestling with the panther he hadn't seen in the longest time. Gods! It felt so good to once again look into those intelligent green eyes and see the one of the first friends he had ever made.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up, and Drizzt's lavender eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
  
It was a half-elven woman with almond eyes the color of the forest after a storm, a deep, dark green. An intellegence and wisdom sparkled within those eyes that he had never before seen in another being. Long, dark gold hair fell in a thick braid down to her knees. She was tall and delicately slender, yet also very beautiful. She carried a bow over her shoulder and a falchion at her waist. A brilliant white unicorn stood at her side, nudging her shoulder gently. She smiled at him, chuckling softly.  
  
"Guenwyvar is a wonderful companion, Drizzt Do'Urden." She said, her green eyes glittering. "And she has missed you much for the last days and has been worried about you."  
  
Drizzt looked at her curioiusly, standing in front of her. "How do you know my name, lady?" His lavender eyes shone with bright flames. "And who are you?"  
  
Her smile widened and she held her arms out at her sides. "Well, my faithful ranger, I am Mielikke, and, of course, I know the names of all my loyal followers."  
  
Drizzt's lavender eyes widened, and he quickly knelt before her on one knee, bowing his head and closing his eyes respectfully. His had never expected to meet the goddess herself. "I am sorry for being rude, Lady Forest. I mean no disrespect. I was just curious, was all."  
  
He looked up instinctively when she lifted his chin, raising his gaze to her face. She was still smiling down at him gently. "I know why you asked, Ranger Do'Urden, for I have seen what your enemies have done to you over the last weeks. You had every right to be cautious, after what happened. Rise, you are safe here, and there is no one to harm you."  
  
"Where are we anyway, Lady Forest?"  
  
"Please, Ranger Do'Urden, there is no need to call me by a fancy title." She watched him stand. "You normally don't anyway. We are in my glade, far away from any population of people." Mielikke's face slowly became serious. "I had brought you here for a reason, my faithful ranger, and I am betting that you are curious why."  
  
"Yes, Mielikke, I am."  
  
Smiling, she held out her hand to him. "Take my hand and I will lead you there."  
  
Gingerly, he took her pale-skinned hand. The scenery around them changed and he found himself in the private chambers he normally occupied whenever he was in Silverymoon. His eyes widened when he saw Catti-brie haunched over the side of the bed, she slender shoulders shaking with sobs and her voice broken as she spoke to whomever was lying on the bed. Drizzt looked to Mielikke, surprised etched upon his ebony face.  
  
"What is happening in here?" He asked her, looking into the goddess's intelligent green eyes. "Why is she crying? Why doesn't she realize that we are here?"  
  
"No one can here or see us, Ranger Do'Urden and you may see for yourself why Catti-brie is weeping."  
  
Slowly, Drizzt walked so stand by Catti-brie's side, curious as to what was going on in the room. His eyes widened when they took in who he saw on the bed. It was himself, barely alive and unconscious, muttering soft words in his native tongue under his breath. Catti-brie was clutching his hand as if it were a lifeline, and she had nothing else left in the world. Her words both terrified him and made his heart break.  
  
"Please Drizzt," she was saying, lightly kissing his knuckle. He felt the ghost of the touch on his hand. "Don't be leavin' us. We be needin' ye here. All of us, yer friends. Ye mean too much t' us t' be leavin' now, not after livin' through all the damned drow did t' ye just t' see us again.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
"We all need ye Drizzt." Her face was shining with tears and her shoulders shook with sobs. "I need ye. I love ye and I be needin' ye with me. After all these years of knowin' that ye were there for me whenever I be needin' ye, it just wouldn't be the same without ye there. Please, please, come back t' me, t' all of us. I love ye, please, come back."  
  
Tears fell down his black-skinned cheeks as Drizzt reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, to try and comfort her. His hand only passed through her as if he were a ghost. He looked back at Mielikke, who was watching him steadily.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Drizzt asked her quietly, looking into those intense green orbs. "What reason do you have to bring me here? And why is my body lying there while I am here, with you?"  
  
"Your wounds became dangerously infected while you were traveling." She said quietly, looking at the sobbing woman and the deathly still figure on the bed. "While Gabriel was trying his hardest to relieve your body of the infection, your spirit became separated from your body. If your spirit doesn't return to your body by the time the sunrises than your body will die. It is your decision, Ranger Do'Urden, will you remain separated from your body, or will you return to the world of the living?"  
  
Drizzt was quiet for a long time. He though about all that had happened since he had been taken captive all those weeks ago. He shuddered as he remembered the pain of the whips, the stretching of that damned machine, and the vile touch of that red-haired human on his flesh. After all that had happened, he hesitated in going back. The memories were still painfully fresh in his mind, yet he wanted nothing more than to be with Catti-brie. Looking back at where she sat, sobbing into her hands, her arms resting on the edge of the bed she knelt at.  
  
Looking again at his goddess, Drizzt nodded slowly, seeing the pink tinge in the sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Catti-brie felt despair take complete hold of her as the sun began to rise, beginning to fill the small room with its soft light. She shut the black curtains tightly, throwing the room into darkness. A small, nearly runout candle was the only source of light in the room. She sobbed when she felt Drizzt's suddenly cool skin. His breath rattled and she knew that he was near his last minutes.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she took out a small dagger from where she had hidden it in the mattress. She held it her to wrist as looked at the deathly still body of her beloved drow ranger.  
  
Her eyes widened as the pendant around Drizzt's neck began to glow with a soft lavender light. His face seemed to fill out before her eyes and he suddenly looked stronger than he had in weeks. His face lost the bright red flush that fever had given it and his skin was hot, but it was the warmth one receives after sleeping deeply during the night. His breaths deepened and evened out until Drizzt seemed only to be very deeply asleep.  
  
Catti-brie lightly touched his forehead, and she sighed in relief when she didn't feel the burning fever that had been there all through the night and day. Crying softly, she buried her face in the hair by his neck, the hand that had dropped the knife lying forgotten on the ground.  
  
Catt-brie raised her head to look at his face when she felt him move his head only slightly. She watched as his eyes fluttered, then opened. Drizzt looked slowly over to where he could feel her breath warm against his face.  
  
"I love you Cat." He sat up slowly, his back still hurting from the deep welts. It hurt to talk, his throat was so dry. "I just couldn't leave you, any of you."  
  
She smiled slightly, cupping his face in her hand. Catti-brie wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his thick hair. It took him a few minutes before he realized that she was still crying softly. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering soft, soothing words to her. After a while she pulled back to look into his face. Catti-brie could still see faint scars from his month of captivity, but she mainly just looked into this eyes.  
  
"I thought that I'd lost ye." She said quietly, resting her head against his shoulder. It felt so right, sitting there, wrapped in his arms.  
  
"But I'm here now, Cat." His lightly kissed the top of her head, burying his face in her auburn hair. "I'm here now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] O-O Wow. Long chapter. **reads it again** OoO AAHHHHH! Sappy chapter too! **sob** not another!! **scowls at plot bunnies** They made me!! Honest!! **gives puppy dogs eyes** please review chapter!! 


	23. A Day Off

[A/N] Hey all! Gunna write another chapter, just for you! ^-^ Hope you liked the last one, had one helluva time writing it. 8 Pages! OoO And thx to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three – Anguish  
  
A month passed slowly by as the Companions remained in Silverymoon. Alustriel had postponed the banquet in order for Drizzt to recover before they held it. Drizzt and Catti-brie had grown much closer since his swift recovery and hadn't told anyone yet what had been done to him in those cells. It was still too fresh, still too raw. He awoke at night from the memories haunting his nightmares of what the red-haired man had done to him.  
  
His back was still healing, slower than normal, but the ranger was already back to enjoying the practice sparring that he so enjoyed. The afternoon was bright and cheerful, the sun shining brightly in the light blue sky. The grass was green and the trees were already beginning to change to brilliant shades of orange, crimson and gold, appearing like fire in the mid afternoon sun.  
  
Serenity, Delly, and Catti-brie laughed as they watched the sparring match between Drizzt and Gabriel.  
  
The fight was fairly even, and it amazed those who watched from a distance. The two fighters, though one was nearly a foot and a half taller than the other, were at fairly even odds. Gabriel moved as gracefully as the ranger he faced, and vice versa. Drizzt was able to use his smaller size, and the fact that his opponent had such large wings upon his back as an advantage over him.  
  
Drizzt dodged the Luchién blade, easily using the curved blade of the scimitar to deflect it back at Gabriel. The tall Lord moved gracefully to the side and easily dodged the magical blade. He backed up quickly as Drizzt threw both blades towards him, the dull side of the blades extended, not wanting to harm the High Lord.  
  
They fought for what seemed like minutes to the watchers, but were close to an hour. The two fought with swift, graceful movements, neither defeating the other. It reminded Catti-brie of the many fights that she had seen between Drizzt and Artemis Entreri. Though, it was certainly different, since both of the fighters weren't fighting until the other was nearly killed, or until one fled.  
  
Their fluid movements were amazing and observers were watching open mouthed. It was (or seemed to be for those who didn't know it was a sparring match) a flowing, dance of death in which most of the movements were hardly noticeable to the naked eye. The Companions of the Hall had seen Drizzt fight like this before, but Colson and Mikhail hadn't before and were clearly astonished in what direction the fight was going.  
  
After a while, Drizzt slowly began to feel the ache in his back that the sparring usually left, since the welts hadn't fully healed from his ordeal weeks ago. Quickly, he dropped to a crouch on the ground, a rather unexpected move to Gabriel, kicking out his left leg. He caught the Luchién by surprise as the tall male fell heavily onto his back, with Drizzt standing, blades calmly resting on his opponent's shoulder blades, dull edges closest to his throat.  
  
"Do you give in, Gabriel?" He asked, a grin finding its way across his normally stoic features. "Do you yield?"  
  
Chuckling, Gabriel nodded, accepting that hand Drizzt extended to help him off the ground. "You have improved much since we first fought years ago, Ranger Do'Urden."  
  
"As have you, High Lord." Drizzt smiled, chuckling softly. It had been a long time since he had seen the High Lord. It had been a long while since he had sparred with anyone other than those in the dale (not that he was complaining, of course). "And I believe that if your son is anything like his father, it will be quite a difficult match."  
  
Gabriel nodded, smiling, before walking over and taking the one-month-old infant from his mother's arms. Serenity smiled serenely at her husband, resting her head on her shoulder, looking down at the little boy in her husband's arms, smiling and giggling happily. Drizzt knew that she still had nightmares of her own captivity down there, but then, she had spent months down there, and the drow had fed her and kept her alive, however barely.  
  
Smiling, Catti-brie walked over and slid an arm around his slender waist. She was glad that he had regained all of the weight he had lost during his month-long captivity, but she still felt terribly that he still had night terrors about what had happened. As her room was next to his, she would here him through the door that connected their rooms, crying out softly or muttering in his sleep. More than once she had had to go in there and awaken him before his cries would wake up the rest of those in Alustriel's large home.  
  
Delly smiled at the couple as they walked off the sparring field together, hand-in-hand, talking quietly. She knew that they had grown a lot closer since they had talked their feelings over, though she didn't know what they were going to do about it. Colson would frequently play with Mikhail and they would enjoy playing hiding games, and pretending to be animals. They all knew that the 5-year-old elfling still had nightmares about his parents and watching his entire clan killed, but on the outside he seemed to be recovering well. He seemed to have taken a liking to Drizzt and Guenwyvar, and they to him.  
  
"What are they going to do about him?" Wulfgar asked as he walked up to stand behind his wife. Delly smiled, watching the small elfling and their daughter playing together. Colson had already begun to pick up on the elven language.  
  
"I'll not be knowin'." She said quietly, placing one hand over her swollen belly. "But it seems as if he's takin' quite a liking to both Drizzt and Catti-brie."  
  
Wulfgar only chuckled. He too had watched some of the archery practices that Drizzt would look in on and give the elfling praise to his quickly developing skill. He would even offer small tips and hints whenever he could, though his knowledge of the elven archery skills was limited. The drow had taken to carrying around a bow of his own, for the first time since their quest to find Mithril Hall. "Aye, I have a feeling that he'll either go with them or another elven family. Wherever he goes, I have a feeling that he'll maintain a strong connection with him, even if one of them doesn't take him in."  
  
Delly smiled at her husband. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the closeness that had grown between the two, or hadn't bothered to notice. She hoped that they would stay together, stay with each other. There was such a strong bond between them, she knew that it shouldn't be shattered, that they made the right choices.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They walked back to their rooms, both in silence. Drizzt had fallen into a stillness (except for his walking) that was familiar to Catti-brie but this time it made her uncomfortable. Seeing the glazed look in his eyes, she could tell that his thoughts were else where besides the marble hallways of Alustriel's home. He had often done that lately, starring off into space, as if he was seeing something else.  
  
She had been watching as he spent much time with Mikhail, watching as he looked on to the elfling's already unbelievable archery skills. He had been trained for an incredibly early age, she could tell that for sure. It didn't bother her most of the time, but the look in his lavender eyes whenever he did made her curious.  
  
"Tomorrow's the banquet," she said quietly, looking into those unnatural orbs. "Have ye been fitted for the clothes that ye'll be wearin'?"  
  
Drizzt groaned, looking at her pleadingly. "No," he sighed, "not yet. And I do not wish to either!"  
  
Catti-brie laughed, "Well, ye have no choice, after all, Alustriel said that since she's paying for it, she'd better see ye wearin' the garments to the banquet." She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. "And besides, its bein' held in yer honor anyway. I doubt she would want anyone to be seein' how incredibly shaggy ye are normally."  
  
"Cat . . ." He looked into her eyes, his lower lip giving her a slight pout as he pleaded with her not to take his to the taylor's shop where Alustriel had asked them to get their clothes. "You've already gotten your's, haven't you?" He frowned at her nod. "That's not very fair. I'm the only one who hasn't gotten fitted yet aren't I?"  
  
"Ye are, so don't complain." She turned him back towards the direction of the gates that led out into the city. "I'll bring ye, and they can be fittin' ye while I'm doin' some shoppin' of me own."  
  
"At least you enjoy shopping, Cat." He muttered under his breath. Looking at her while the walked down the streets, he thought to himself, 'At least I'll be able to get that thing I've been trying to get while we're in town.' He smiled slightly.  
  
'I just hope she likes it . . .'  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] OoO. Ooooooooooooo, what's the drow thinkin? **snicker** Plot bunnies said that a cliffy was in order and I agreed with them, for once. **ducks thrown objects** Hey! I gave all of you guys extra carrots, be nice! **Plot bunnies think for a minute before throwing things again** Anyone have a 22-calibur rifle that I could borrow for a while? I need it! 


	24. Preperations

[A/N] Hey! I found a rifle, so hopefully the damned plot bunnies will leave me alone. **grins wickedly at the bunnies cowering in the corner, looking at the splatter of blood on the wall that had once been on of the little buggers** I feel much better. Here's another chapter!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three – Anguish  
  
Drizzt and Catti-brie spent most of the afternoon in the market place, looking around at the different shops and merchant stocks. When they passed neara merchant that was selling weapons across the street from a jeweler, Drizzt stopped.  
  
"Why do ye need to stop?" Catti-brie asked him softly, looking into his face as he looked intently at the weapons. "Yer scimitars are enchanted and ye don't have need of a bow."  
  
"I know Cat," he smiled slightly at her, "I just need to replace the knife that the drow confiscated from me. I'll catch up to you in a bout ten minutes."  
  
As soon as she was out of site, Drizzt hurried across the street to the shop where they were selling jewelry. To his surprise, it took longer than he thought to pick out what he was looking for, to find just the right one. After leaving the store, he bought a well-made dagger to show Catti-brie so that she wouldn't suspect what he was really up to.  
  
"Well," she asked as he approached her. She handed him a honey-cake while she nibbled on her own. "Did ye find a dagger to yer preference?"  
  
"Yes, I did." He smiled, showing her the elven crafted weapon. "And it is well made, so it will be won't be so easy in breaking."  
  
Catti-brie shook her head, continuing to walk down the streets towards the tailor's shop. Drizzt groaned as they got closer, he just did not wish to be measured for another set of formal clothes. The last time he had had to wear something formal was at Delly and Wulfgar's wedding. That outfit was long gone, having died a sad death of being in the middle of a dwarven beer- brawl.  
  
That had garnered plenty of laughs from the gathered guests, especially since he had ended up soaked with grease form the meat and, of course, the beer that the drunk dwarves had been drinking when they got into the fight. He had nearly had to cut off all of his long hair because of all the gunk in it from the fight. Catti-brie had been of no use when he had asked for help to get all of it out of his waist-length hair.  
  
"Let's just hope that me da doesn't end up starting another on o' his drunken food-fights with anyone else at the banquet tomorrow night." Catti- brie teased, easily guessing the reason behind the frown on the ranger's face. She smiled as she lightly fingered a lock of his stark-white hair. "That way we won't be havin' t' spend so long just t' get it out o' yer hair."  
  
"Or we can hope that you are the one that gets in the middle of one while I'm on the sidelines laughing." He smiled and dodged the playful smack aimed at his head. "Hey! It would only be fair." He stopped for a minute, thinking. "Or if Wulfgar would be the one to get in the middle of all that."  
  
Catti-brie snorted. "He wouldn't give a mind to it. It wouldn't be any fun!"  
  
Drizzt only grinned. "Yes, he wouldn't," his grin widened, "but Delly would! She would throw him in the bath herself, even in her condition."  
  
Catti-brie laughed at the image. "Ye're right," she smiled, taking his hand in hers as they walked along the streets. After a few minutes, she turned to him, the smile in her face telling him all that he wanted to know. "We're almost there, Drizzt." She chuckled at the hurt look on his face. "It won't nearly as bad at it was in Bryn Shander."  
  
"Says you," he muttered under his breath, only causing the young woman to laugh all the harder.  
  
A few minutes later, they had entered the tailor's shop and were greeted by an older man with sparkling, pale grey eyes, almost silver. He smiled at Catti-brie, nodding his head in a slight bow. He was dressed in simply cut clothing of a dark green cotton. He had pulled his long silver hair in a braid that went down his back.  
  
"Welcome back, Lady Battlehammer." He smiled, stepping out from behind the counter. "Is there anything that I can help you with on this fine day?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she smiled towards Drizzt, who was sulking against the door. "The is somethin' that ye can be helpin' me with. Me friend here needs to be fitted for the banquet tomorrow night, can ye help him?"  
  
"Ah," the tailor said in his soft, cheery voice. "This must be Drizzt Do'Urden. The Lady said that you'd be visiting me before tomorrow evening. Please, Ranger Do'Urden, follow me, I will lead you to my fitting room. Just this way. . ."  
  
Catti-brie watched as Drizzt reluctantly followed the ambling old tailor, giving her a mock scowl as he went out of sight. Catti-brie only laughed. She knew that the old tailor would find something to Drizzt's tastes, as he had hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Drizzt was relieved to finally be off the pedestal. He had stood there with his arms out for what seemed lie forever. After the first two hours, the little man had finished tailoring the shirt, tunic and leggings, and had the ranger turn around and move this way and that, just to see that they fit right. Drizzt was actually surprised at how well they fit, was amazed that it didn't feel like he was wearing fancy clothes to go to the banquet in.  
  
The only real argument that had ensued was about what colors he would be wearing. Anything brightly colored had immediately been put out of the question by the drow. He simply did not want to show up and remind everyone who had met him, especially Catti-brie, of the strange drow elf, Jarlaxle. It would be strange and he didn't want to stand out *quite* that much.  
  
"Well," the tailor sighed when they finally agreed on the color of the shirt, tunic, and leggings. "We just need to find a cloak of the appropriate style and color and we will be set."  
  
They had settled for another dark color on the cloak, both agreeing to knee- high, black leather boots that matched to outfit. The tailor let Drizzt get back into his shirt and tunic before letting him go, agreeing to let him pick up the clothing later, after he had added silvery embroidery to the collar, sleeves, and edges of the cloak. Drizzt had been forced to agree because other wise, the silken garments would look too plain at the banquet in order for him to at least seem as if he fit in with the other guests that would be there tomorrow night.  
  
"Well?" Catti-brie asked when he stepped out of the room, looking much the same as he had when he had stepped in. "Did ye find something that ye liked?"  
  
Sighing, he nodded. "Yes, Cat, I did find something that would be appropriate to wear. We just have to pick it up in a few hours. He said that he needed to add some embroidery to it before I was allowed to wear it out in public."  
  
Catti-brie chuckled. "Well, that part's over, so now we need to be goin' t' the stylist in order for ye t' get fixed up."  
  
Drizzt turned towards her, eyes slightly wider than normal. "Stylist?" He groaned. "What else did Alustriel ask you to do to humiliate me further today?"  
  
Catti-brie smiled sweetly. "All this woman will be doin' if figurin' out what we're going t' be doin' 'bout yer hair." She twisted a lock of it around her fingers. "That way it won't be such a mess tomorrow night."  
  
"It's not a mess right now!" Drizzt replied indignantly, running his slender fingers through the thick, tangled locks. "It just needs to be combed is all."  
  
Catti-brie only smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Catti-brie said as she and Drizzt stepped out of the shop, him with a glower on his face. They had spent nearly tow hours in there, and he still wasn't too happy about it. The woman had finally ended up throwing her arms and leaving his hair alone. He was still braiding it down his back to keep wayward strands out of his face. They continued walking in silence, both nibbling on a loaf of bread that they had picked up in the market place.  
  
On their way back to Alustriel's palace, Drizzt picked up the finished clothing. He had been amazed at how well done the embroidery was. The pattern was simple, yet elegant and was made of a light, silvery thread that brought out the color of the tunic that was with the clothing. Catti- brie had asked for him to model it for her, but she had seen the color even against his ebony skin as he told her to wait until tomorrow night to show her.  
  
That had only increased her curiousity as they walked back to the palace. Catti-brie had a feeling that she would be in for a surprise tomorrow night when he escorted her to the banquet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Drizzt stood on his balcony, looking down at the little velvet box in his hand. If only now he could work up the nerve to give it to her. He had been thinking about it since they had gone their separate ways after returning from the afternoon of getting him clothing for the banquet.  
  
Closing his eyes, he looked to the stars and silently asked Mielikke for her guidance once more. A sudden knock on his door startked to door and, pocketing the small box, he opened the door to his room, surprised as Alustriel walked into his room, a a circular object wrapped in silk being carried in her arms.  
  
"I see that you are doing better this night, my friend?" She smiled at him, wwatching as he slipped a shirt on over her his slender torso. "have you been fitted yet?"  
  
He scowl told her that he had. Alustriel chuckled as he gestured to the clothing hanging in the corner of his room. Her eyes widened. She would never have been able to convince him herself to wear such fitting attire to the banquet. She was that the tailor was so convincing when it came to formalwear. Alustriel knew that he would have worn his ranger garb if he had had his choice.  
  
"Is there something that you want to talk about, Alustriel?" He asked her quietly, sitting down in an overstuffed chair across from her. "You look like you need or want to talk about something."  
  
Smiling, she handed him the circular object that she was carrying. He looked at her, puzzled as he felt something strange inside of it. "Go ahead, open it."  
  
Carefully, he unwrapped the silk from around the object, and gasped softy at what was wrapped in it. In his hands, Drizzt held a gleaming Mithril circlet. It had been elegantly designed and carefully shaped. Looking back at the formal wear in the corner of his room, he realized that it was similar to the breathtaking designs on the collar of his tunic, the hems of his leggings, and the edges of his cloak. When he look up, Alustriel saw the question in his eyes. She smiled  
  
"Yes, Drizzt," she said quietly, looking into those magnificent lavender orbs that looked at her in surprise. "I am asking you to wear this to the banquet. It is in your honor any way," her smile widened as her news brought a shocked look to his face. "My personal historians did find out your birthdate. All that we needed to look for was the day that House DeVir feel, which you say, was the day of your birth."  
  
"I-I can't wear this," he said quietly, looking into her grey eyes. "It just doesn't exactly fit me."  
  
"Please, Drizzt." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least think about it."  
  
With that, Alustriel left him to this thoughts, looking at the beautifully crafted circlet on his lap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] I hope everybody likes this chapter! I hadn't been able to think of a reason that the banquet was being held, so this finally came to me after HOURS of comtemplation. Plot bunnies weren't too happy though. They all love angst too much. **Flips off scowling bunnies in the corner of the room.** PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	25. Formalwear

[A/N] Hey people! I just wanted to get this out there, before I get a bout of writer's block, and before the plot bunnies attack me to death. Where they got a hold of those water guns I will never know. **Takes mini water pistols from evil bunnies and shots until they bolt from room, laughing evilly all to while.** Well, that out to keep them away from me for a while. **grin**  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five – Anguish  
  
The next day, Catti-brie left the sparring field early with Delly and Serenity to get ready for the ball. A woman in the city would be carry for the little ones during the banquet, so the parents wouldn't have to worry about them. The young woman was anxious about the evening, and curious. She had spent the entire day trying to guilt Drizzt into telling her about what the tailor had fitted for him.  
  
The stoic ranger hadn't given in, and she desperately wanted to find out what made him blush (though she was the only one that noticed, knowing him so well) every time she mention or asked about it.  
  
Catti-brie was glad of the help given by Serenity to put her hair into place for that night. She was also excited to see how the others would react to the dress that the kindly tailor had fitted to her. Delly had already told her that she looked like nobility, making the young woman blush furiously.  
  
Delly was wearing a soft gold dress that seemed to make her brown eyes seem darker, and only made her glow like some women with child. She had pulled her hair up in small braids, with combs holding them in place. Serenity was wearing long skirts made of a silken green clothe that brought out the dark green of her eyes.  
  
Catti-brie could already tell that it would be a wonderful evening.  
  
Before getting ready for the banquet, the women had watched as the servants had begun preparation for the night. Silk banners of rich black, shimmering silver and pale lavender had been hung all around the hall. The black and silver ones had images depicting scenes of wildlife and the forest. The lavender ones had wonderfully done images of unicorns, the well-known symbol of Mielikke. Catti-brie knew that the banquet was still being held in Drizzt's honor, and she knew that he would be *very* joyous to see that none of the banners depicted images of him.  
  
She laughed as she thought of the look that he would have gotten if they had had images of such. When Serenity and Delly had given her quizzical looks, Catti-brie had explained, still laughing. They had laughed right along with her as they made their way down the hallway to their rooms.  
  
Both nervous and excited, Catti-brie talked with the women, waiting anxiously for when Drizzt would come to escort her to the banquet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wulfgar laughed as he listened to Bruenor complaining about the formalwear that Catti-brie had forced him into. No one else would've been able to convince him, but she had and that was what really irked him. The dwarf was wearing a brown, simply cut tunic with a light brown short underneath. The pants were a matching brown and he wore plain, black leather boots with the outfit. One of the servants had managed to get him out of wearing the helmet, and into keeping his wild, fiery red hair back from his face.  
  
"'Tis not right fer a dwarf t' be wearin' formal stuff!" He grumbled, arms crossed tightly over his chest. A deep frown marred him face. "Dwarves get drunk 'round their friends and family! They're not t' be gettin' all trussed fer these kind o' 'ccasions."  
  
Wulfgar knew that the sturdy dwarf was furious, but he at least didn't have a wife constantly fussing about what he was wearing.  
  
He was wearing a pale blue tunic with matching leggings and a golden hued shirt underneath with soft brown boots. Delly had then spent a good half hour fixing and straightening everything that he husband was wearing. She had then made his comb and trim his long golden hair before making him shave the scruff of a beard that he still had left.  
  
"At least you don't have a fussing wife," he smiled at the furious dwarf. "Well, maybe not yet . . ."  
  
He left it at that, hopping away from the swinging dwarf. Bruenor missed, but as he looked down the hallway, he froze, mouth open and grey eyes wide.  
  
"And I was goin' t' complain more 'bout me clothin'."  
  
Drizzt scowled down at the dwarf, not to happy himself that he had already been forced into these clothes. He had already had several people who had been on their way to the banquet stop and stare. It had already made him more nervous that he already was about the evening, and he wished that it would stop.  
  
"At least you aren't wearing silk, friend Bruenor." He grinned wickedly, looking at the combed hair. "But I see that someone finally tamed your hair, my friend."  
  
Bruenor stuttered, a red heat creeping up his face, if anything could've made him lose it like that, it would have been that comment about his hair being brushed. Glaring at the drow, he cursed and made his way down the hall, to the banquet halls. Regis laughed as he made his way over to the companions. He was wearing all purple and blue silk, and the clothing seemed to slim the smaller-than-average halfling down.  
  
The small being was amazed at how well the attire fit on Drizzt, and how noble he looked wearing it. Regis knew that Catti-brie would be in for quite the surprise when she saw him, there would be no doubt.  
  
"Well, the banquet will be starting soon," he said, winking at the drow and barbarian. "Gabriel and Serenity have already found their places, along with most of the other nobles. I believe that soon after the other guests of honor have arrived, it will begin shortly after."  
  
Wulfgar nodded, and knocked on the door, he would take Delly first, allowing his friend to come in after him with Catti-brie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Delly opened the door, recognizing Wulfgar's harder knock. About twenty minutes ago Gabriel had come to escort his wife to the banquet hall. Catti- brie wondered why Drizzt was late for escorting her to the banquet. A gasp and wink from Delly told her that he was indeed there, and that she was in for a surprise. After Delly and Wulfgar had left, the door closed and shortly after that, a soft, hesitant knock sounded from the outside. Smiling, Catti-brie stood and opened it, knowing that it was Drizzt.  
  
Shock was complete when she saw him standing at the door, with a single, white rose held out to her. It was his attire that surprised the young woman.  
  
He was wearing a simply cut, black silk tunic and matching leggings that showered off his slender build. The tunic was unbuttoned (or rather, had no buttons) to a point halfway down his chest. He wore a silver undershirt that had a high color that framed his ebon-skinned face perfectly. His long white hair had been left down, falling to his waist in thick, thick waves that stood out against the black cloth. The unicorn pendant seemed to glow against his dark-skinned chest. Sewn into the collar of the tunic a simple, yet elegant and beautiful edging of silver thread; the same pattern was sewn into the edged of the cloak he wore.  
  
It was colored black, matching the tunic and leggings, but the inside was silver. The clasp was in the shape of a unicorn's head, fitting for one of Mielikke's rangers. The tunic was pushed back behind his left shoulder, but not on his right side. The soft, black leather boots that he was wearing had been tooled with silver designs that imitated those on his clothing.  
  
On his brow was an elegant and beautifully wrought circlet of mithril, seeming to glow against his ebony skin. The circlet was tooled in much the same way as his clothing. Apparently, it had been specially designed for him to wear with the clothing. He looked beautiful, ethereal in a way that she had never seen him before. Then again, she had never before seen him in something so fitting for the nobility. It took Catti-brie a minute to realize that she was staring.  
  
She smiled at him, looking into those brilliant lavender eyes, a splash of color against all that black and silver. Catti-brie took the rose, surprised when he took her hand and raised it to his lips, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
The dress that she was wearing was the same deep blue of her eyes, bringing out the color in them. Her auburn hair was a splash of flame against the sapphire color of the silk clothe. The bodice of the dress pulled tight against her slender, feminine curves before it filled out more at the waist and fell in soft, silken folds to the floor. The dress had no shoulder and her skin showed pale again the cloth. The neckline was shaped in a v, and a small gold necklace hung around her neck, the only piece of jewelry that she was wearing.  
  
Her hair had been pulled back from her face in small, carefully woven braids, but hung down her back, to her waist, in soft, silken waves. She looked amazing for the evening.  
  
"My Lady-love outshines even the beauty of the stars this evening." He said softly as his lips lightly brushed her knuckles. Catti-brie blushed furiously at the sincere, and rare, compliment from the stoic drow.  
  
"And I would say that ye look handsome, but ye look so much more than that, me ranger." Drizzt laughed softly, uneasily. "And ye'll be lookin' more like nobility than any one else there."  
  
Smiling slightly, Drizzt held his arm out to Catti-brie, flushing enough for it to be obvious. Chuckling she took it, and together, the pair made their way to the banquet hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] Hope every one likes this! I'll have another chapter up pretty quickly, so, yeah. Review please! Or else maybe what his gives her will YET remain a mystery! **evil giggle** TTFN 


	26. Questions Answered?

[A/N] Hey! Hope ya liked the other chapter! **grins** I just had SO much fun with the descriptions that I had to post that right away! Anyway, here's another chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six – Anguish  
  
As Drizzt and Catti-brie entered the room, they slowly made their way to the head table, at the front of the hall. The ranger fidgeted nervously when he saw all of the gazes that had been fixed on him. Most of the nobles of Silverymoon openly gaped at him and Catti-brie. They were apparently surprised that he could look as nice as he did for the night, since most of them were starring at his attire for the night.  
  
Catti-brie felt the tension sing along his arm, and knew that he was nervous about all the attention. She leaned closer, to whisper in his ear softly.  
  
"Just relax," she smiled at Alustriel, who was sitting in the middle of the head table. "Ye don't have t' be this nervous. Look at the decorations instead of the people; it'll take yer mind off o' them. Relax."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Drizzt nodded. He was amazed at how well the artisans had managed to capture scenes of wildlife on the banners. The unicorns sewn to represented Mielikke seemed as if they would come to life at any moment. A smile crossed his face as he looked at all the wonderful decorations. Catti-brie smiled at the child-like awe in which he took in all that was around him, and still had yet to believe that it was all done for him.  
  
Drizzt didn't even realize that they had come to the head table until they slowly came to a halt. He gave a short bow as Catti-brie curtsied before the Lady of Silverymoon. She shook her head as both of them looked up at her, Drizzt with a nervous tension behind his eyes. She knew he didn't like the stares of so many people on him, but most of the people that had been invited had known him for a long while, and knew his heart.  
  
"Ranger Do'Urden," she said with a smile, standing, and watching as everyone else in the hall stood with her, all looking at the drow, many with smiles on their faces. Alustriel was pleased at the how the formal attire that the tailor had made fit the ranger. He looked like the nobility that he had been in Menzoberranzan. She was amazed at how well the circlet complimented the black and silver attire that Drizzt was wearing. She had to admit, it was definitely different compared to his normal ranger garb.  
  
"I invite you to please, take your place besides mine."  
  
"I thank you, milady." He smiled at her, nodding his head in another slight bow. "You have my gratitude."  
  
Alustriel only smiled as she indicated for him to sit down besides her place on the table. A slight smile on his face, Drizzt lead Catti-brie to the placement setting, allowing her to become seated beside him before he sat down himself. Alustriel smiled and raised her arms above her head, smiling at the crowd. With that everyone began to eat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening, after most of the people had finished eating, an to everyone's surprise, Gabriel stood, and, with a smile on his face, raised his glass to Drizzt. People openly stared at the tall, winged, Luchielt male, standing in the middle of the great hall. He gave Drizzt a small nod before addressing the rest of the people in the halls, violet eyes sparkling.  
  
"Friends, good people gathered," he began, looking around at the people gathered. Serenity smiled from where she sat at his side. "This ranger, faithful follower of the goddess Mielikke, has performed a very noble deed towards my people, for which I am indebted to him for. I owe him much." He met the curious gazes settling upon him with ease.  
  
"If it hadn't been for him," tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes as he remembered all that his wife had told him about that great deed. "My wife, and the Ruling Lady of the Luchién people, wouldn't be here, and our lands, our people, would've been overrun by a small group of drow raiders and a single human. I thank him for putting his own life on the line to make sure that our Lady Serenity escaped from the captivity of the drow, and gave her directions on how to get here, to Silverymoon. My wife had been near eight and a half months gone with child when she escaped, and barely managed to get to this city before she gave birth to the child two weeks early." He looked at Drizzt and smiled slightly. "And for this, I give him my utmost gratitude."  
  
With those words, he lifted his glass towards the ranger and drank deeply. Many others of the Luchién people followed suit, and drank with their High Lord. Catti-brie smiled and reached to take his hand under the table when she saw the heat creep up Drizzt's neck and into his face. In the corner of the hall, another man stood, addressing the ranger, again with a compliment on his lips.  
  
"As a member of Ten-Towns, I wish to acknowledge Ranger Do'Urden as the person who has saved Ten-Towns on more than one occasion." Pale blue eyes met lavender as the young man smiled. "When Ten-Towns was attacked by the barbarian force near ten years ago, the people of the towns had only known about the attack from the scouting done by Ranger Do'Urden. If he hadn't taken up the duties of a Ranger and looked after those in the town, the people of Icewind Dale would be living under the barbarian tribes."  
  
Several others that had traveled from Icewind Dale stood besides the young man, one of the spokesmen of the towns. "Also, if it hadn't been for this Ranger, Crenshinibon would have destroyed all of us," a sadness flashed through his eyes, "it would have destroyed all the world with its large army of goblins, orcs, and giants. If it hadn't been for him, some of the towns wouldn't have united against them, and Ten-Towns would be no more."  
  
The people from the Dale all lifted their glasses and drank, the Luchiélt drinking it along with them. Yet another noble, this one a native elf of Silverymoon stood with tears in her clear green eyes. By her side was a seven year old child with familiar amber eyes. Drizzt started as he recognized the eyes of Besnell, one of the Knights in Silver that had died in the war against the drow.  
  
"Drizzt Do'Urden also warned the world of an attempt by the drow to over take Mithril Hall and the whole of Toril. If he hadn't given up that warning, we would all be dead or worse." Her eyes were wide, refusing to spill tears. "My husband was the one who led the soldiers from Silverymoon to defend the drow from taking the surface. He died in the fight, but he died honorably and honored Drizzt Do'Urden as a dear friend and ally."  
  
With tears in her eyes, the elven woman nodded to him and drank from her glass. Many people stood and raised their glasses and sipped. Many people also said things. Bruenor even stood and proclaimed that it was Drizzt that single-handedly took Mithril hall back from the Grey Dwarves. Of course, this only served to embarrass the poor drow further.  
  
By the end of the meal, many people had raised their glasses in thanks to the ranger, and by the end of the meal, Drizzt was blushing so hard that people besides the ones sitting next to him, were able to notice it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, after people had finished eating, they were led down the long halls to a room. The rest of the night would be filled with singing and dancing, music and story-telling. Drizzt stayed, leaning against the wall and watching as other young nobles asked Catti-brie to dance. He smiled as he listened to her laugh at something one of the young men said. Catti-brie looked like she was having a good time.  
  
After a while, the drow didn't realize that he had become lost in his own thoughts. Catti-brie looked around, trying to find the drow after she had excused herself from the last person who had wanted to dance with her. She was surprised to find that there were many women trying to drag the drow onto the dance floor. She chuckled as she watched the color rise on his ebon-skinned face and the many women almost begging him to dance with them.  
  
Catti-brie pushed through the crowd and stood in front of him a smile on her face.  
  
"Suren ye wouldn't turn me down for a dance," she said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Will ye, Drizzt Do'Urden."  
  
Smiling, Drizzt took her hand, lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "Why, Milady Catti-brie, I would be honored if you joined me for this dance."  
  
Many of the women stared after him as they walked off hand in hand. When Alustriel noticed that they had made their way onto the dance floor, she bent low to talk to the leader of the musicians. Smiling, the conductor nodded, and began a soft, slow song.  
  
On the dance floor, Catti-brie placed his hand in hers, and her other on his shoulder. Almost gingerly, he placed his hand at the small of her back, staring into her eyes, looking deep into those sapphire orbs. Catti- brie smiled at him, looking into his lavender eyes, so open and full of emotion at that moment. She wanted to look into those eyes forever.  
  
As the music continued playing, Catti-brie rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly and closing her eyes in contentment. Drizzt smiled as he rested his head a top of hers. They danced for what seemed like forever, not even aware of the people watching them. They were both lost in their own thoughts and drunk on the presence of the other.  
  
When the song ended, Drizzt brought Catti-brie out onto the balcony, smiling slightly when she gave him a curious look. They both stood out in the cool autumn air for a while, both of them just looking at the stars. Drizzt's mind was elsewhere, not looking at the brilliantly sparkling stars. He was still trying to work up his nerve, fingering the velvet box he had placed in his pocket, just so he could ask her, before he lost his nerve entirely. The ranger visibly started when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ye look distressed, Drizzt," she said quietly, looking into those lavender orbs. "Is there somethin' that ye need t' be talkin' 'bout?"  
  
He took a deep breath, seeing the worry evident in those clear blue eyes. 'Now,' he though, 'is the moment.'  
  
"Cat," he said quietly, looking into her eyes, taking one of her pale- skinned hands into one of his ebon-skinned ones. "There's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now, and," he sighed, "I just haven't been able to work up the nerve until now."  
  
Catti-brie looked into those lavender eyes, before watching him pull a small, velvet box from his pocket. Her eyes widened as he took a deep breath before starting to open the box.  
  
Before she would see what was in it, a servant burst in on their private moment, panic in her eyes.  
  
"Lady Catti-brie! You must come quickly!" She started to pull Catti-brie through the doorway, back into the ballroom. "Lady Delly needs you! Something's happened and no one knows what to do! Please, milady, she has been calling for you. Please, milady, you must come quick."  
  
Catti-brie looked one last time over at Drizzt, before looking back at the servant. "I'll be back, Drizzt," she said quietly. "I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
He nodded, placing the small box in his pocket and watching her leave . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] Muahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! **evil snicker** Plot bunnies thought it was necessary. **grins benignly** I agreed, of course. You'll have to wait until later to find out what's happening, and what the question is, if you haven't figured it out yet. **laughs most evilly, fading away in the background.** 


	27. Babies and Proposals

[A/N] Hey! How's everyone doing? **evil grin** My muses thought that something should happen during . . . Well . . . I'll leave it to you to figure that out! Anyway, here's another chapter! You'll find out what's happening to Delly. **attempts to look innocent** What? Don't trust me?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven – Anguish  
  
Catti-brie quickly followed the servant through the crowd of people. She knew that Drizzt hadn't followed, but she was too worried about Delly to think anything of it. The servant girl led her through a door leading into the ballroom, and a short ways down the hall where she found Delly leaning heavily against the wall, her face a mask if pain, with one hand clutching her large belly.  
  
Catti-brie bent to look into her light brown eyes, trying to get her attention. Delly's breaths were short and uneven. The young woman placed a hand lightly on her face, turning wide eyes to look into hers. She had no idea what was going on, but she needed to find out if they would need any help.  
  
"Delly, what's wrong?" Catti-brie asked quietly, holding onto her hand as another spasm of pain shot through the woman. The servant girl, looking worried, stood off to the side. "Ye need t' tell me if anythin' is wrong."  
  
Delly moaned softly in pain. It had happened so suddenly when she was sitting near the dance floor, watching other people dance and regretting that she couldn't, that she had been caught completely unawares by the pain. She looked into Catti-brie's worried eyes and knew that she had to tell her, but she was still afraid. She hadn't wanted this to happen this early.  
  
"Cat," she said softly, trying to hide the pain in her voice and failing miserably. "The babe's comin' early," she fell heavily against her close friend, eyes wide and scared tears falling down her face. "The babe's comin' early and I not be knowin' what to do about it."  
  
Catti-brie looked into those eyes and though quickly. Delly had every right to be scared. The baby wasn't supposed to be born for another month, and yet, the child was already bigger than a normal human child, and would likely have become larger during the following month. Getting an idea, Catti-brie spoke quietly to the servant girl.  
  
"Find the Lady Serenity," she said softly. "We'll be needin' her help."  
  
Nodding vigorously, the young girl headed off, back into the ballroom. Catti-brie slowly turned her attention back to her struggling friend. She needed to find a way to calm her down before she hyperventilated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About ten minutes later, Serenity came rushing from the ballroom, closely following the serving girl. Being so tall, (only a foot shorter than her husband) she had to kneel in order to look into Delly's eyes, to see what was wrong. Closing her emerald green eyes, she gently placed a hand on the struggling woman's belly, her sensitive fingers seeking out the life beneath her touch.  
  
Serenity could feel the pain and fear radiating off the young mother, since the feeling was familiar to her. She had felt the same thing a month ago when her son was born, and the same thing years ago when she had had the little girl. Even though she had known that there had been nothing to worry about, it was still terrifying to know that the baby was coming early.  
  
She turned her gaze to Catti-brie, worry in her own gaze. "We'll need to get her to a room," her voice was soft as she talked with the young woman. "It'll be safer and far less embarrassing for her than if she had the child here in the hallway." Catti-brie nodded and slowly helped Delly down the hall and into the room she shared with her husband. Serenity quickly turned to the serving girl.  
  
"Find her husband," she said quietly, "and all their friends and family. Surely that was what would be happening in a month if this wasn't happening now."  
  
With another nod, the servant again ran off. She was still exhausted from running all over before, but she would do it anyway. After the serving girl had gone back into the ballroom, Serenity followed where Catti-brie and Delly had gone, knowing exactly why Catti-brie had asked specifically for her help.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, Wulfgar, Regis, Bruenor, and Drizzt, had all gathered outside of the bedroom door. They could hear soft moans of pain coming from inside the room, and were all clearly worried. Serenity had just come out of the room, having finally gotten Delly settled until she actually began to deliver the child.  
  
The minute that Serenity stepped from the door, Wulfgar was already up and talking to her in low tones. She sighed at one of the questions, shaking her head. With that, she walked over to the friends, the tall barbarian following behind her.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Regis asked, looking up, up, into her green eyes. The others looked at the Luchiélt Lady, eyes all asking the same question. She smiled slightly, looking at each of them in turn.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "It'll be a long time, probably hours, before her body is actually ready to have the baby. And from the size of the child, it'll be a very difficult birth." She smiled slightly. "Catti-brie actually had the idea to ask me for help. Considering I have had a child larger than my body could support, it was logical."  
  
Drizzt smiled. He already knew the tale, and the story behind it. He remembered Gabriel telling him just how difficult the birth had been. Serenity herself had barely survived with her life. He knew that everyone was worried about the young woman, since, at five feet, the fact that she was carrying a child with barbarian blood, made the pregnancy itself very difficult.  
  
It would be a long time before anything happened, before the baby would be born, but likely, they would all be out here.  
  
It would be a long night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nearly noon the next day when Delly was finally ready to have the baby. Serenity had periodically come in to check on her during the day. Serenity had only come in periodically because she needed to care for her infant son, and get much needed rest. She was still weak from all that had happened to her during those long months in captivity. Now that she was going to help Delly deliver the baby, Gabriel would be caring for their little one.  
  
The rest of the small group of friends had remained sitting outside the door, still wearing the formal clothing that they had worn the night before to the banquet. Colson, who had been fetched by another servant, lay curled into Drizzt's side, sleeping uneasily.  
  
Drizzt watched Wulfgar, who looked incredibly stressed that he hadn't been allowed in the room. The large barbarian winced every time one of Delly's pain-filled screams came from the room, echoed by the sound of Serenity's gentle words to encourage the strained human woman. Catti-brie, of course, was still in there, staying by her friend's side. Serenity had warned them all, especially Wulfgar, that it was possible that the woman wouldn't live through the birth.  
  
They were all tired, Regis was sleeping on Drizzt's other side, though not very easily. After a while, Colson walked over and curled up in her father's arms, just staying close. It seemed like do long ago, he had been itching to finally ask Catti-brie the question that had been nagging him for weeks . . . and yet, it had only been . . . he couldn't even remember how long it had been.  
  
Looking out the window, the drow noticed that the sun was already beginning to set. He hadn't even realized that that much time had already passed since the banquet. All of those people standing up and saying those things . . . it had been incredibly strange hearing it all from another person's point of view. A lot of those things he hadn't thought about in a long time; probably not since they had happened, or rather, for a while since after they happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Delly moaned, lying back against Catti-brie, sweat pouring down her face. It had been nearly twenty hours since her water broke. Serenity had come in eight hours ago, saying that it was finally time for the baby to come. It just hurt so much; she had never been in so much pain.  
  
"Its alright Del," Serenity's soft voice was soothing to the young mother. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Just make it stop!" She begged, a gasping moan escaping her lips as she struggled through another contraction.  
  
"Don't worry." Serenity's green eyes smiled at her. "I can already see the head, Del; I can already see the head. Not much longer, alright? Only a couple of pushes . . . "  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ranger jumped suddenly as a small hand was placed on his knee.  
  
"Drizzt?" Large, twilight blue eyes looked into his curiously. He smiled slightly down at the elfling looking up at him curiously. The little one spoke quietly in the elven tongue. "What's happening, I heard all this happening and I was afraid that something was wrong."  
  
Drizzt smiled slightly, looking down into those wide, almost frightened eyes. "No, Mikhail." He responded quietly. "Nothing's wrong. Delly's baby has decided to come this night, so Lady Serenity and Lady Catti-brie are in their, helping her, since it hurts her a lot to have the baby."  
  
Mikhail nodded, blowing at the strands of long, white blonde hair in his face. "I 'member my Ada telling me that when Ame had me, it had hurt her a lot and said that he'd almost lost her, though I don't know what he meant by that." He looked down, tears springing to the corners of those beautiful eyes. "And when I asked Ame 'bout it, she said that she didn't care how much it hurt, she still loved me and always would."  
  
Drizzt scooped the small blonde elfling into his arms, seeing that Mikhail was still having trouble looking back on the good memories with his deceased parents without seeing them decapitated in front of him. He couldn't blame the little one, especially after having seen what the small elf had seen, even though he hadn't watched them being killed, like Mikhail had. The elfling curled up in the drow's arms, resting his head on his shoulder and sniffling quietly.  
  
Drizzt whispered soft, soothing words in the child's native tongue, wrapping his arms tightly around the slender frame. After a while, Mikhail fell asleep, one hand curled around a lock of Drizzt's stark white hair. Smiling slightly, Drizzt looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. He looked over at the rest of the companions. He knew that none of them had changed from their formal attire, and were all waiting for news.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Delly fell back against the stacks of pillows, gasping for breath. The keeling wails of a newborn child filled her ears and she smiled. Serenity smiled at the young mother, handing her a bundle of blankets.  
  
"Congratulations Delly, it's a boy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later, Catti-brie walked out of the room, looking around the hall. Wulfgar and Colson were now in the room with Delly, along with Bruenor and Regis. She had been quite surprised when she had noticed that Drizzt hadn't come into the room to see the baby at all. What she did see, however, made her smile.  
  
Drizzt was fast asleep in the corner of the hall. Mikhail was fast asleep in his arms, one fist curled around a lock of Drizzt's hair, head resting on the drow's shoulder. If they hadn't been different races, then she would've said that they were father and son. She saw that he was still wearing his formal attire from the banquet. She would've expected him to be the first person to change.  
  
Trying not to awaken them, Catti-brie moved around them quietly, moving into her bedroom. Fetching a blanket, she went back into the hall to place it around them, only to find the drow stirring, but Mikhail remaining fast asleep in his arms. Noticing Catti-brie, Drizzt smiled up at her, then looked down at the blonde elfling asleep in his arms.  
  
"Well, I have no idea how I'm going to put him to bed." He smiled at the young woman, taking the blanket gratefully from her and wrapping it around the sleeping elfling. "I don't think he's slept this peacefully since before his clan was killed by the drow."  
  
"Here, I'll take him and let ye stand." Catti-brie smiled as she took the smaller than average five-year-old in her arms. After Drizzt stood up. He once again took the elfling in his arms. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleepin'." She reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from Mikhail's face. "I'm glad that he's sleeping peacefully."  
  
Drizzt smiled as they walked down the hall to his room. It felt sort of strange, though it also semmed right, to be able to hold this little one in his arms. Catti-brie watched from the doorway as the drow tucked the little one into bed, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She knew that Delly had been right, and that he would make a good father, if they ever . . . well. He seemed to shine around Mikhail, and recently had sort of seemed like a father to the orphaned elfling.  
  
"Do you want to stand on the balcony?" He asked her quietly when he had come back from inside of Mikhail's room. Catti-brie smiled slightly when she saw the tinge of pink in his cheeks. The ranger also seemed more interested in looking at his booted feet than into her eyes. "I still wanted to ask you that question."  
  
Smiling, Catti-brie took his offered arm and allowed herself to be led onto a nearby balcony. She looked up into the stars as they were exposed to the cool, autumn air. She shivered slightly as the cold wind bit her bare neck and shoulders. Catti-brie was startled when she felt him place the black cloak he had been wearing around her shoulders. Catti-brie smiled at him before they both looked up at the stars. Drizzt slowly reached inside his pocket, withdrawing the small velvet box from his pocket and taking a deep breath. He still couldn't believe that he was so nervous! He had been able to garner his nerve the night before, but now . . .  
  
Little known to the drow, Catti-brie was watching him closely. She could see that he was nervous about something; sweat was beading in miniscule droplets on his upper lip. She smiled when he turned to look at her, a smile crept up onto his face. She had been curious about what he had been wanting to ask her since the night before, though she had been helping Delly with the birth of their child. She had suspected something really important, but really had had only a small idea, since she hadn't seen what was in that bow he had pulled from his pocket.  
  
She was surprised when he again pulled out the velvet box, but her sapphire eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to fall when he dropped to one knee in front of her, one hand gently taking on of hers, the other slowly opening the box, revealing a beautfil ring. Tears fell from her eyes as Catti-brie listened to his soft, hesitant question.  
  
"Cat, will you allow me to take your hand in marriage?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] How do you like that? **evil grin** Muses told me that I needed something to disturb their first little *private* moment. **grins and pats self on back** I am SO proud of myself. ^-^. Hope everyone had a Hoppy Easter, and please, review! It helps feed the plot bunnies! **smirk** Thx! 


	28. An Answer

[A/N] Any one out there quivering with anticipation like I am?? **smirk** I hope you are 'cause I'm having A LOT of fun over here! **grin** My dad thinks I'm having WAY the hell to much fun doing this ... what can I say? I agree with him, but it's not going to stop me! **utterly evil, maniacal grin** Have fun reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight – Anguish  
  
Catti-brie couldn't believe it. Out of all the things that had come to her mind while wondering what he had had to ask her, this hadn't bee one of them. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked into those beautiful lavender orbs looking into hers with a glint similar to fear in them. Catti-brie knew at once that he had spent a lot of time thinking about this, definitely a lot of time.  
  
Drizzt held his breath. He didn't know why, but he was so sure that she was going to think he was insane, that they had done something to addle his brain in those dungeons. It seemed like forever before she finally answered, and he held his breath, assuming the worst.  
  
"O' course I will," Catti-brie smiled at him through the tears, laughing and crying at the same time. "O' course I'll marry ye, Drizzt."  
  
A wide smile coming across his face, the ranger slipped the ring on her finger, glad it was the perfect fit. The second he was on his feet, Catti- brie wrapped her arms tightly around him, whispering softly.  
  
"I be lovin' ye too much t' deny ye, Drizzt," she buried her face in his neck. "I love ye too much t' say no."  
  
After they separated slightly, she looked down at the ring. Catti-brie looked at him wide-eyed. She had never before seen anything of such beautiful craftsmanship. It was an intricate band of white gold, three different, thin pieces of the metal woven together in a beautifully intricate band. Along the entire band were small etchings filled in with some of the smallest, darkest sapphires she had ever seen. Together they formed an inscription in what looked like an elven script, and she couldn't read a word of it.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful," she smiled up into those eyes. "I've never seen anythin' quite like it."  
  
"Something of such incredible beauty could only be made for a lady whose own beauty rivaled the stars." Drizzt said quietly, looking into her eyes steadily. She laughed quietly, smiling. "I wanted everything to be perfect for last night." Catti-brie saw the red blush creep up in Drizzt's face and neck. "But," he said with a rueful grin, "another life came to this world, and this night's as wonderful as the last."  
  
"It is," Catti-brie said softly, leaning closer. "And I think that it bein' this night, we'll get less people to disturb us."  
  
"Or to be disturbing this. . ."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, deep and bruising. Gingerly, he reached up and cupped her cheek gently in his hand, the other he ran through her thick auburn hair, cupping the back of her head. Catti-brie wrapped her arms around the drow's neck, molding her body against his, feeling the kiss deepen. His tongue lightly brushed her lips, almost hesitantly across her lips, as if asking permission. She willingly allowed him entrance and moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored every corner of her mouth, as if memorizing it.  
  
When they finally separated, they were both breathless and gasping for air. Catti-brie looked into his lavender eyes, smiling. She had to admit, she had never been kissed like that before. Smiling, and laughing softly, she laid her head against his strong shoulder.  
  
Never had she been so happy.  
  
Looking again at the beautiful and undoubtedly expensive ring on her finger, she smiled. A thought came to mind and she asked quietly, curiosity getting to her.  
  
"What do the words say on this," she asked quietly, looking into those brilliant lavender eyes, so full of hope, so full of joy. "I can't be readin' elvish like ye do."  
  
Drizzt smiled, chuckling softly. "It is a blessing for a marriage full of love, and hope," he smiled down at her with a light in his eyes, "and joy. I thought it was perfect."  
  
Catti-brie leaned against him, curling into his side as they sat down on a stone bench on one side of the balcony. "It is perfect, Drizzt, it is perfect."  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion and excitement from the night before finally catching up with her. Drizzt's arms wrapped around her and pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. He smiled as she fell asleep in his arms, a smile on her face. After a while, the drow himself fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Regis came walking out of the room, smiling to himself. Both Delly and the baby were doing fine, according to Serenity. She had left a little while ago, exhausted and wanting to get back to her son.  
  
The baby had been big for having been born so early, but that didn't really matter to either of the proud parents, or to Colson. The little boy had had dark hair, like his mother, but had had the same pale blue eyes of his father. The small halfling was happy for the both of them, and knew that the lad would grow up to be as honorable as his father.  
  
As he was walking down the hallway, he passed by a balcony, and shivered when the wind blow through the curtains that had been left open felt. He walked over to close them, and a curious light filled his eyes when he saw that two people were sitting on a bench out there, but didn't appear to be talking or moving. A smile crossed his face when he saw the couple sleeping, with a single, familiar cloak wrapped around them.  
  
He knew that Drizzt hadn't come into the room after the baby had been born, but he had wondered about where he had gone. He had known that Catti-brie had gone out to find him, but they hadn't come back into the room, and he had been curious as to where they had gone, or if she had found him.  
  
But, he thought, it appeared as though she had.  
  
When the halfling got closer to them, (without making a sound, of course) he saw that Catti-brie was wearing a ring on her finger that he had never noticed before. He saw that there was a small box lying a few feet away and he smiled, noticing how happy both Drizzt and Catti-brie seemed, he smiled broadly, putting together what had possibly happened.  
  
'And it's about time too,' he thought as he walked away. There would be plenty of time to celebrate later, especially since to good things had happened that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] I hope everyone liked that chapter. I've never really done anything like this before, but it really seemed like it was time to slowly bring this story to an end. **Sob.** Anyone want a sequel? I want to keep writing, I just want to know if anyone thinks I should . . . 


End file.
